Seventeen Forever
by Mrs.DamonSalvatore92
Summary: What happens when Edward isn't the Edward we all know in Twilight. What if he is the complete opposite? Bella Swan is the new girl in Forks. Alice is her new best friend. Edward is taking it hard. better than it sounds! Human/Vamp
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

The first day of school. Ugh. Ever since I moved here two weeks ago to live with my dad Charlie all my life's consisted of is rain, cooking, and more rain. Nothing exciting ever happens in this small town of Forks. Except for myself moving here giving everyone in the town something new to talk about. Like a shiny new object. The good news of moving here is the truck Charlie gave me. My one of a kind red tank. Nothing could hurt this baby.

I figured it was time to get out of my nice toasty truck and into the rain to get my schedule for the year. As I was walking to the office, it appeared that everyone's head decided to turn in my direction, causing me to blush and trip over thin air. That's right, I'm the worlds biggest klutz.

Finally after getting drenched in the rain, I made it to the office. It was small and warm and green, just like everything else in the rainy town. Deciding not to be late on my first day I left in a hurry.

The morning went by in a haze. Everything seemed to just fly by. Of course there was the embarrassment of me being the new kid and having to introduce myself in front of the class and everyone staring at me 24/7, but hey its what do you expect in such a small town.

Phoenix was so much bigger. And brighter. And warmer. Of course I only left so my mom could be happy with Phil, but after moving here I wonder if it was the best choice for me. Don't get me wrong I love Charlie, but I miss my mom, Phil and phoenix.

The bell rang. Finally time for lunch! The girl in my Spanish class, Jessica I think her name was, told me I could sit with her and her friends at lunch. Deciding it was better than sitting alone I agreed. Also at my new lunch table was Angela, her boyfriend Ben, Tyler, Eric, and Mike. All during lunch Mike, Eric, and Tyler wouldn't stop talking to me. It was starting to make me feel self conscious. Deciding to get a better look of my surroundings, I decided to ignore whatever they were arguing about and gaze off into the cafeteria.

It seemed every table was staring at me. Once again with the whole new girl thing. I couldn't wait till they found something else to entertain them. One of the tables that thankfully wasn't staring was secluded in its own little area. Since they weren't looking I decided to see who was sitting there. There was a tall, muscular guy who had his arms wrapped around the most beautiful blonde I have ever seen. Woops there goes a hit on my self esteem. Across from them sat another couple. There was a blond guy who was muscular but not as built as the guy across from him and he was holding hands with a petite girl with spiky black hair. They were all strangely pale and didn't look like they were eating anything. I decided to ask Jessica who they were.

"Hey Jessica" I asked quietly, hoping not to draw any more attention to myself.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Who are they over there in the corner?"

"Oh those are the Cullen's and the Hale's. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme. Dr. Cullen adopted them all a while ago. The tall built one is Emmett Cullen, and his girlfriend the blonde is Rosaline Hale. Then the blond guy is Jasper Hale, who's Rosaline's twin brother, is going out with Alice Cullen, the small crazy haired girl" she said.

"Alice and Emmett also have one other brother but he doesn't sit there. His names Edward and he sits right over there." She pointed to across the cafeteria to the opposite side of the room. There my eyes landed on the most beautiful man my eyes have ever landed on. He had untidy bronze hair and he was small but muscular which fit him well.

"Is that him with the bronze hair?" I asked.

"Yeah, gorgeous isn't he?!?"

Before I got to answer her question, he looked over at me. That's when I first noticed that he has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Bright topaz. Wait topaz? I don't think people are born with that color eye. He must have contacts. While I was debating this is my head he still kept looking at me with a confused expression. Getting embarrassed from the intensity of his stare I blushed and looked away.

**This is my first fanfic. Let me know what you think!!! Thanks =)**

**K**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

**Thanks guys for the reviews!!!! I love you all! So here's chapter 2!!! **

**Ohh and merry Christmas!!!!**

After I finished eating, I decided to take another peek at Edward. Something about him kept drawing me towards him. This time when I looked back at him he was smiling and laughing with everyone at the table. That's when I realized that he was probably the most popular guy at the school. Everyone at his table was drop dead beautiful and all girls. No one like me would ever have a chance with someone like him. Just boring Bella with her boring brown hair and boring brown eyes. One of the girls had strawberry blonde hair and looked like she could be a model, although I doubted she wasn't. The girl on his other side was practically throwing herself at him. She had dirty blonde hair and her roots were showing. That's when I noticed what she was wearing. I mean it's the middle of March, who wears mini skirts in the middle of march! Its ridiculous what some girls do just to get attention. Angela saw me staring and decided to clue me in on the god that was Edward Cullen.

"He's the exact opposite of his other siblings. While everyone else keeps to themselves, he's practically dated every girl in the school. He's the biggest player I've ever met. The two girls he's sitting with are Tanya and Lauren. Tanya is the tall blonde, and Lauren's the one who needs to get her hair done again. Lauren and Jessica used to be best friends, that's before the Cullen's moved here. Once they both saw Edward they started fighting over who's he was. Of course with Edward it was nothing new to have girls fighting over him. He ended up with both of them but ever since those two never talked. After a while Jessica found new eye candy, Mike. So she stopped drooling over Edward and decided to sit over here."

"Wow…" that's all that came out once she told me this story. Its not like I didn't expect him to have a girlfriend, but more than one!?! I mean how self centered can one guy get! After hearing all about him, I decided it would be best to stay away. All guys who are gorgeous like he is, are always arrogant jerks. Not something to waste my time and tears over.

I've never had a boyfriend my entire life. But from what I've heard, the one rule is to NOT get involved with a player and all the games he plays. The only one who ends up heartbroken in the end is you. Not him because he has girl lined up waiting for him. Ridiculous. Why would someone want to date someone who was like that was beyond me.

"Yeah, now the only girls in the school he hasn't gotten together with is his sister obviously, Rosaline, me and now you. You better watch your back if you don't want to become his next girl toy." Angela said breaking my train of though.

"Yeah don't worry about me. I don't date those kinds of guys." I haven't dated any to compare it to though. But I decided that conversation would be for another day since lunch was about to end.

After talking about how well I was liking Forks, the bell rang. Time for biology. I had already taken biology back home in Phoenix, so this class should be easy. And boring. Unlike how other kids would be glad for already knowing this stuff and finding it easy, I was upset because I wanted to learn something new, not the same thing over again. But according to the office I'm stuck in the class since all the other ones are full. Great.

After catching myself from falling flat on my face, I made it safely to the biology room. I went up to the teacher who sent me to the only seat left in the class, which was way in the back. I gladly went to my seat that I was in the back so no one could stare at me and I also had my own table, so no awkward conversations. At least I thought it was only me at the table until Edward Cullen walked in and was heading straight towards me. Wonderful. I get to sit next to the playboy for the next semester.

"Hello" he said in the most beautiful voice I have ever heard in my entire life.

**Ok! Here's chapter 2! Hope you guys like it!!! Review! Thanks =)**

**K**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

**Sorry it took so long to update =(**

**School's intense this year!!! And work just makes my life more fun…not. Just wanted to let you know, Bella doesn't smell as good as she does in Twilight to Edward. But here's chapter 3 for ya!!! Enjoy!!!**

EPOV

High school. After all these years of going through it, you would think you learn something new everyday. Haha what a joke. They teach the same thing EVERY year!!

The news around the school was all based on the new girl. Isabella Swan, daughter of Chief Police Charlie Swan, but told everyone to call her Bella. I've seen her through everyone's minds today.

All the guys wanting to ask her out, all the girls jealous of her. From what I saw though, she just looked like an average human girl. Brown hair, brown eyes. Nothing extraordinary.

The bell rang. Thank god. Time for lunch, even though it was pointless because I didn't eat this garbage all of these humans love so much.

I sat at my usual table with Tanya and Lauren all over me. They were the ones who threw themselves at me. All the other girls at the table knew to back off once they were there.

I decided to take a look at the new girl.

After looking across the cafeteria, I finally found her, what I wasn't expecting was my reaction towards her.

She had beautiful brown wavy hair that laid halfway down her back, she was looking at me and her big brown eyes went on forever, telling me what she was feeling.

Huh, that was strange, I usually know what people are thinking. Why was she any different? I tried listening to her mind but nothing was there. I heard her talking to her friend Jessica about me. Her voice was beautiful. I wanted to hear it over and over again.

Angry that I couldn't read her mind I diverted my attention to the girls at the table.

Why pass up on a bunch of girls throwing themselves at you instead of trying to figure out one weak human girl?

Knowing that the bell was going to ring soon, I headed to my locker to get my books for biology.

I hated how it was required here. I've already taken it for the past century. There's never nothing new that they teach us. It was going to be a long year, dealing with the same classes over and over again. One of the reasons I hated being a vampire.

Slowly the class started filing in. I decided to sit in the back of the room to draw no attention to myself and let my mind wander.

What I wasn't expecting, while trying to block out all the voices in my head, was the chair next to me scrapping against the floor.

When I looked to see who it was, I was once again in for a shocker.

There, standing in all her glory, was Bella. She looked nervous and tense so I tried to break the atmosphere. I decided the easiest was to do that was use my gentlemen skills and introduce myself.

"hello", I spoke softly so I wouldn't get caught but loud enough so that she could hear me.

**Sorry it took so long to update!!! I've been really busy with school and work. But I got a new job! So I should be able to update more often!!! Yay! Reviews make me happy =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**BPOV**

Holy crap! His voice! If it was even possible he was even more beautiful!

So of course instead of saying something intelligent back, I just sat there, staring at him like an idiot. I hope I didn't start to drool.

Finally I snapped back into reality. " Uh, hi?" brilliant. Just brilliant. Couldn't even make a normal sentence around this guy. What's _wrong _with me? I should be avoiding guys like him. Stupid, beautiful, player!

What does he say after my wonderful response. Nothing. Natta. He just started to laugh. Why do I care what he thinks of me anyway? _"Oh just because hes beautiful and you want him to like you."_ Shut up stupid voice in my head!

Distracting my little rant in my head he finally spoke.

" I'm Edward Cullen." He said.

Duh. Everyone in the world should know who he is. Beautiful as he was. I decided that I will not fall for him. I'll do whatever I can to not be one of his little whores.

"Yeah I know who you are." Why should I tell him my name? Everyone at school already knew it before I got here. Small town, everyone knows everything about everyone.

He just laughed and had a smirk on his face after hearing this.

"So you want to go out sometime?" he said.

Was he serious? I just moved here and he's already hitting on me? Boring old plain me? That stupid voice in my head kept saying _"of course I'd love to go out with you!"_ but I stuck with the casual "Sorry but no."

He looked a little appalled by my answer. I guess no one has ever said no to _Edward Cullen._ Guess that one changed today!

"Well why not?" he said in a little angry and confused voice. This is stupid. Why is he getting angry at me?! I haven't even been here an entire day and he just asks me to go out with him randomly!

Letting my anger get the best of me I told him exactly what I felt. "Because guys like you don't care about anyones feelings but yourselves. You use girls just so that you can be more popular with the guys. Once a new girl comes around you just dump the other girl whos heartbroken and you don't give a damn! The sad part is that the girls know what your like but they don't think you would do that to them, that they could change the way you are! Well I'm not going to be one of those girls cause the only ending I see would be me heartbroken in the end."

Wow. I cant believe I just told him all of that. He deserved it though. And the look on his face was pure shock. It was as if someone just slapped him across the face. Then it turned into confusion.

He turned around to say something back to me but luckily the bell rang before he could. Saved by the bell, how cliché.

I ran out of the class room as soon as I could and started heading to the gym. Of course I was not happy that I had to endure gym, but if it would get me away from _him_, then I would be more than glad.

**EPOV**

I cannot believe some little _girl_, just told me, _Edward Cullen_, off! Usually girls were throwing themselves at me. After listening to her, I sat there completely stunned. The bell rang and after she left the class, I came up with one thing.

_Bella Swan will be mine._

**Sorry it took so long! High school sucks! Reviews are always nice!**

**Kay**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**BPOV**

Gym. Ugh. There's nothing more humiliating for a clumsy person like myself to end up abusing not only myself but other people as well.

Luckily, since it was the first day, Coach didn't make us get dress. So we just sat on the bleachers and talked. But of course me being the new kid didn't know anyone. So everyone went off into their own little groups and I just sat there.

Instead of trying to make conversation with random people, which usually doesn't go very well, the one pixie like girl came over and started talking to me.

"HI!" she said in a very high, perky voice.

"hello" always shy and timid me, cant even make an interesting conversation.

"I'm Alice Cullen. You must be Bella Swan, the whole towns been waiting for you to come live here." Great. Just wonderful. Although I knew everyone knew who I was, it was still awkward for everyone to put it in my face.

"Yeah that's me." Alice seemed like a nice person. At least one person was brave enough to come talk to the new girl, the freak.

" So do you have any plans for this weekend? Me and my friend Rose were going to go shopping and I think you should come with us. Its going to be a lot of fun! And it's a great way to start to get to know the town, even though the malls in Port Angeles but oh well!" wow. Does this girl even breath when she talks?! I had to listen hard to catch everything she was saying. Apparently whoever came up with talking a mile a minute never met Alice, otherwise they would change it to a mile a marathon.

" Uh I don't know. I mean its my first weekend in town and I don't know if my dad wanted to do anything special." Great. Now their going to think I'm a daddy's girl.

"Oh its no problem. I'm sure were going to be great friends! Just ask your dad about it. I'm sure he'll say yes!" This girl is nothing but pure hyper. Always positive about everything.

"Yeah I'll talk to him about it. It does actually sound good getting out of the house for once. Even though its my first day here and all." Did she seriously just squeak?

"Yay! Oh and ask your dad if you can sleep over my house Saturday night too! We're having a slumber party and what better way to get to know other people! There's going to be food, and movies, and makeovers!" Oh gosh. If shopping wasn't bad enough she was going to put me through makeovers too?! But how could I say no to her. Always so positive about everything. Its like she knows what going to happen.

"Yeah no problem. I'll talk to him tonight about it. He'll probably be glad I'm making such good friends here already so I'm sure he'll have no problem. Plus I think he goes fishing with his friend Billy Black on weekends and I don't want to interfere." When I said the name Billy Black here eyes suddenly got a tint darker. What was that all about?

Before I could ask though the bell rang.

"We'll Bella I have to go! But don't forget to ask Charlie about this weekend! It will be so much more fun if your there!" Alice said.

"Yeah I'll let you know tomorrow. See ya!"

Alice walked away towards the shiny Volvo in the parking lot. Of course she's rich. I never really noticed what she was wearing before, but it looked all designer.

What I didn't expect was who else was walking towards the same car. Edward Cullen. Of course! Why didn't I add this up sooner! Their related! Oh gosh, I cant sleep over her house now! He probably hates me after what I said to him in biology. But its not like he didn't deserve it.

Looking away I got into my Tonka truck. I wish the engine was quieter so that I would bring all the attention to myself as I pull out of a parking lot. On my way out I saw Edward Cullen staring at my truck, smirking. What was his plan now? Did he not understand me when I talk to him in biology? Ok maybe talked wasn't the right word, yelled is more like it.

I went home and decided just to make sandwiches for dinner since Charlie didn't have any food in the house. I'll have to go grocery shopping soon if were going to be eating at all.

Charlie came home around 6. Luckily since it was the first day of school we didn't have any homework so I didn't have to worry about that.

"How was the first day at school Bells?" Do I have to answer? _Oh yeah dad I went in, no one was staring at me of course, everything was fine and dandy until biology class when I got hit on by Edward Cullen and decided to tell him off in the middle of class while everyone looked at me shocked and now they probably think I'm a bitch for telling him I didn't want to go out with him. Oh then his sister invited me shopping this weekend at Port Angeles and then sleep over her house. Yeah great day!_

Well I figured I could narrow it down for him

"it was alright. School is school no matter where you go. I made some new friends and got invited to go shopping this weekend with Alice Cullen in Port Angeles. Do you mind if I go?" There. Brief outline of my day.

"Of course you can go shopping with her. I was going to go fishing down with Billy anyway down at La Push so I wont be home and I don't like the idea of this being your first weekend here all alone" He said.

"She also wanted to know if I would be able to spend the night over there too. I guess she's having her friend Rose over too." Oh joy. Sleepover at the Cullen's house. With Edward. Yippy.

"Yeah no problem. You and Alice must be getting along really well. Maybe sometime you can bring her over here. Her dads the doctor in town so I know its safe for you to go over there" Oh ha-ha make fun of the crippled kid.

That was about all the conversation we had at dinner. Charlie wasn't a big talker. Neither was I for that matter. After doing the dishes I decided to go read Pride and Prejudice. My favorite book of all time.

When I woke up, it was light outside. I looked at the clock and it said 6 am. Time to get ready for another wonderful day at school.

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

**AN:**

**Hope you guys like it! It just kinda came to mind last night so I started writing it. Love all the reviews you guys gave! You're the best =)**

**You know what to do =) **

**Can we try to hit 30?!?**

**Thanks guys! Love ya! Ohh and I have ideas for the next chapter (thank you short attention span in school!) so let me know what you think about this one and lets try to hit 30!! Woot woot! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**BPOV**

My second day wasn't hardly as bad as the first. I knew what to expect and where to go so thankfully I didn't get lost. The morning passed by in a blur and now it was time for lunch, which was amazing cause I was starving!

After getting my pizza and lemonade, I sat back down at the table with Jessica and Angela, and all the other people who I still didn't know.There was a new guy at the table sitting with us, and by the way Jessica was drooling over him made me think she liked him, a lot. But he hardly paid any attention to her. Next thing I know he's all up in my space.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton. Who are you?" highly original question. I cant wait til next week when everyone already knows who I am and will just go on with their lives.

"Bella Swan" Well he just wanted to know my name so there it was. He was kind of cute. He had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was well built so I assumed he played sports of some kind.

"Your new here right? The one who moved from Phoenix?" Everyone in town already knew me before I even got here.

"Yep. I miss it down there. I miss the sun"

"I know what you mean. I used to live in California before I moved here because of my moms job. It takes a while to get used to but eventually you do." Could've fooled me.

He was really nice and not too forward like some other people in this school. *cough Edward cough*. But from the way Jessica was looking at us defiantly signaled that he had taken a liking to me.

While Mike was talking about California or something, I snuck a glance at where Edward Cullen was sitting. What I saw made my pizza want to come straight back up. Ever heard of PDA? This was way past PDA. It needed its own category. He was making out with the one strawberry blonde girl, Tanya I think Angela said her name was. Disgusted I turned back to Mike.

While throwing my trash away I once again made the mistake of glancing at his table. But the one he was making out with this time was the fake blonde with her roots showing, Lauren I think. Seriously its only been like five minutes! Mike caught me looking and explained, that the strawberry blonde girl was Tanya, and the one with the roots was Lauren. Then the guy, who I already knew but didn't say anything, was Edward Cullen, the man whore of the school. I figured he wasn't here yesterday to hear Angela fill me in so I just let him say what he wanted.

Mike and I spent the rest of lunch talking. I hoped Jessica wasn't mad at me for talking to him. He really seemed nice, but not my kind. Plus I just moved here and didn't need to jump into a relationship so quickly. I'm still trying to figure things out.

I was the first one in my biology class, so I just pulled out a notebook and started drawing random shapes and things. The late bell rang and I didn't hear Edward come in so I figured he was ditching with one of "his girls". What surprised me was that he was sitting right next to me, watching me. I never heard his chair squeak. How did he get in here so quietly?

When I turned to face him, he looked away and pretended to be focused on something outside. I didn't pay any attention in class, but luckily it was a movie so I really didn't need too. Edward just kept looking at everything in the classroom except for me. Which didn't bother me at all. He didn't speak to me once the whole period, for which I was grateful because I didn't want to cause another scene like yesterday.

The bell rang and it was time for gym, which I was actually looking forward to because of Alice. She seemed like a trustworthy person and defiantly someone I would want to be friends with.

But my joy for wanting to go to gym quickly vanished when I found out we actually had to do things today. And not just any sport, but baseball. That involves both running and handing me a heavy metal bat. Not the best idea right there.

Alice was waiting for me outside the locker room so I wouldn't have to walk to the field by myself, thankfully.

"Hey!!!" Always the chipper one.

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"Oh nothing to exciting, ready to kick some butt in baseball? It is the All American Pastime!"

How could I forget? Charlie watching it whenever its on, which is all the time.

"Not so much, handing me a heavy metal bat and expecting me to swing it will only cause a catastrophe for myself and everyone within a 10 foot radius."

"Oh don't be so negative! You can't be _that_ bad!"

If only she knew. But suddenly she looked lost in her thoughts. She kept walking but seemed out of it. Was she alright? Then she snapped right out of it and looked at me with a weird glint in her eyes.

"I think we should both be on the same team. If your as bad as you say you are, so that maybe I can help if you end up, oh I don't know, swinging the bat backwards or hitting the batter with the ball."

Great. She finally came to her senses and realized I wasn't joking about my lack or sport skills.

Gym finally ended and lucky for me and everyone else I didn't injure anyone or myself! So no trip to the hospital today! Good thing Alice decided to pitch instead of me so I just stood in the outfield tearing up grass with my feet.

"Well Bella I'll talk to you later! See ya!"

"Bye Alice. See you tomorrow for another great game of baseball. Your being on my team again!"

The rest of the week went by the same. School, homework, dinner, shower, bed. I still haven't hurt anyone in gym so that was always a plus. Edward still hasn't spoken one word to me since Monday, but I'm not complaining there. Its better for him to just move on and figure out I'm not interested in him. He was still making out with a different girl every five minutes at lunch so I directed my chair in the opposite direction. Mike asked me what I was doing over the weekend and seemed saddened that I already had plans. I was hoping he didn't think I wanted to be anything more than friends with him.

Schools now out for the weekend but Alice popped out of nowhere and reminded me about shopping and the sleepover she had planned for tomorrow. How could I forget? I hated shopping but was in need of some warmer clothes.

When I got home I finished my homework so I wouldn't have to do it when I got home from Alice's on Sunday.

I made beef stew for dinner and Charlie was happy he now lived with someone who knew how to cook food, rather than cereal and toast. Exhausted from my day I went to bed early thinking about how tomorrow would plan out.

**AN:**

**Ok so I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted last chapter but I just had this stuck in my head and decided to get it out. Ha. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by Friday! Reviews are nice =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**EPOV**

After that day, I decided to ignore her for the rest of the week. Make her come to me. Eventually she will, they all do. I figured not talking to her would be easy, because I would be able to read her mind. What I didn't expect was that she somehow blocked out my powers.

So one full week of school without talking to her and knowing what she thought of myself. I never wished I had this power more than I did now. Why was she the only one who was able to block it? I could read everyone else perfectly fine. Crystal clear, just like the radio.

I still wouldn't talk to her. It would make me seem weak.

Alice met me at the car after school Monday. She was even more hyper than normal because of her new friend and my new target, Bella. Why was Bella able to get along so well with my sister but not me? Ok maybe I did over do it by asking her out right away but usually girls throw themselves at me so I'm not used to the rejection.

On the way home Alice was thinking about the shopping trip and sleepover she planned to have with Bella on Saturday. Even better to my advantage, she was going to be sleeping over _my_ house as well. I wonder if she figured that out after or before she agreed.

While pulling into the drive way Alice had a vision. It was one of me and Bella together at a restaurant. Yes! So we were going to go out after all! No one can resist Edward Cullen!

The weird thing about it was that I never took girls out to dinner. I never took them anywhere. I just made out with them at school and never talked to any of them outside school. I wonder what's so different with Bella. First I can't read her mind and now I'm taking her out to dinner?!

I wonder if she even knows what she's getting herself into Saturday. I mean Alice is a nonstop shopper. Sure its easy for a vampire to keep up, but will Bella be able to? I wonder if she'll be able to sense the danger in the house when she sleeps over considering she's going to be in a house full of vampires who don't sleep.

Well that will be different. I don't think we've actually had someone sleep in our house before. Guess theirs a first time for everything with Bella.

The week passed by slowly. At first I thought ignoring Bella would be easy. Ha! After Wednesday passed I thought it would be impossible. I could only hear what she said about me, which wasn't anything at all except for what Jessica, Angela, and Mike told her. Ugh Mike Newton, hated that guy for trying to make a move on her. Luckily she was either blind or ignored his signs that showed how much he liked her. She also declined hanging out with him Saturday, but I knew that was only because she already had plans with Alice. I wonder what she would have said if she didn't have plans. Would she go out with him? I was angry at the thought of someone else going out with her when I couldn't.

I could always try being nice to her, but where's the fun in that? Plus I had to ignore her for the rest of the week. But she didn't make any attempt to talk to me, so I figured she was happy that I was ignoring her and she didn't want to talk to me. There's going to be no place to hide tomorrow when she's staying at my house.

I was already making plans of how to corner her and make her talk to me. Sadly, Alice already saw my plans and knocked them out of my mind before I could put them into action.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN YOU BETTER NOT RUIN OUR FIRST SLEEPOVER! SO HELP ME IF YOU DO I'M THROWING AWAY ALL OF YOUR MUSIC AND SMASHIN THE PIANO!" Alice yelled from the house.

I guess I had to be on my best behavior or my music will suffer. And I read her mind and found out that she wasn't joking around about that. Just great. I don't get the girl I want and now if I try to make a move my sisters going to destroy my music. Life isn't fair.

Maybe while Bella's over I can be nice to her and show her the good guy in me. Or I can invite Tanya over and we could ruin the party. Hmm..Choice two sounds better.

I decided to call Tanya and see if she wanted to come over and hang out. This was a big step up for her considering no one has ever been into the Cullen household. Everything's going to change this weekend.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Tanya, its Edward"

"_Oh hey cutie! What's up?"_

"Not much babe, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow night and we can hang out and watch movies and stuff"

"_Sure sounds great! I'll see you tomorrow then! Bye!"_

Around midnight I decided to go hunting. I mean we were going to have two humans in the house tomorrow, better take precautions. Jasper chose to come with me also because he has a hard time sticking to the diet. Plus I don't think Alice would be too happy if he attacked her new "best friend".

**Ok so I know you were all looking forward to the shopping chapter but….I think Edward needed to show his views on the whole concept. Hope you enjoyed! And I'll try to get the next chapter (aka the shopping one/sleepover) up soon! Reviews give me more confidence to write! =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**BPOV**

I woke up to my phone ringing at 9 am. Who would be calling me so early? I didn't get a good night sleep last night because of the storm. The thunder sounded louder and REALLY close to the house. Like the storm was right in the woods across the street. I guess its just one of those things that happens in Forks.

I answered my phone and of course it would be Alice. How did she get my number?

"_Hey Bella!"_ even at 9 am still perky as ever. I wonder if I'd ever get used to it.

"Hey Alice. May I ask how you got my number and why your calling me so early in the morning?" I was not one you wanted to wake up in the morning.

"_Well I got your number because you gave it to me in school on Tuesday. And I'm calling so early because I wanted you to get up and get ready for shopping! Oh and don't pick out any clothes because me and Rose will be over in five minutes to pick it out for you. Then you get to jump in the shower and we're going to do your hair and makeup!"_

Shopping and makeovers? Am I really getting soft or what.

"Alright I'll meet you at the door."

"_Okay see ya in a few!"_

Well this was going to be an interesting day. I never realized that she would be wanting to spend the whole day shopping. Has she ever heard of sleep? Yet she's always perky and full of so much energy. I wonder how she does it.

At exactly five minutes later I heard someone knocking at my door. Since no one was up at this house I figured it was Alice. And I was right. I was tackled into the house by that short little pixie.

"Hey Bella! Long time no talk!"

"Hey Alice, yeah I think that 5 minutes was killer."

"Bella this is Rose, Rose this is Bella." I was greeted with the gorgeous blonde. She looked like a model and if she wasn't I would have to mention something to her about doing that because her looks could kill. She was tall, long blonde hair which curled at the ends, and she had the same golden eyes as everyone else in her family.

"Hi" I said timidly. I was intimidated by her beauty. I even felt more plain in a town with all these beautiful people running around.

"Hey" She said quietly with a small smile.

"I can see that we're all going to be great friends! The three musketeers!" Alice said looking very enthusiastically.

Rose gave Alice a look and Alice shot one back at her and then they both started laughing. Ok, what was so funny here? The fact that I'm boring and plain and they can be on the runway. Yeah I thought it was funny that they would want to be my friends too.

"Come on we don't have all day! Actually we do but hurry up and go shower while we pick out your outfit! They need to keep the mall open later." Alice said practically pushing me into the bathroom.

"I'm going, I'm going. Relax!" I said.

"I don't think she knows how to do that when it comes to shopping" Rose said while laughing.

I jumped in the shower and finished in 15 minutes. I walked out in my robe to my room to see what they picked out. It was actually a cute outfit. It was a pair of skinny jeans with a midnight blue halter top. Although I would think the top would be chilly they already picked out a jacket for me to wear with it. A leather jacket. The funny thing was I never remember buying these things at the store before. Weird.

Alice drove insanely. And I mean insane. She was driving at 120 mph and I was sitting in the back clutching the seat for dear life. Rose and Alice just casually talked and brought up questions about how I was liking it here. I managed to keep my voice normal while I was panicking inside due to her driving. She must have noticed and slowed to 100.

We reached the mall in a mere half hour. Once we pulled into a parking lot they jumped out of the car so quickly I would think it was impossible. I slowly dragged myself out and tripped getting out and almost fell flat on my face. Luckily Rose caught me before I met the ground.

"Thanks. That would have hurt a lot"

"No problem. But that tripping is the least of your worries. Alice is insane when it involves shopping. Your feet will be killing you by the end of the night. And you wont leave here without at least 20 bags of clothes or shoes."

"But I only brought $50 with me"

"That wont stop Alice, if she sees something she likes you in she will buy it for you. No questions asked. Even if you refuse she will still buy it when your not looking."

Great. I'm at least going to have a whole new wardrobe, but I feel bad for making her pay. I'll find a way to pay her back someday.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nine hours later. Who shops for NINE HOURS!?!? And she still wanted to go to more stores! Rose wasn't joking. She is insane when it comes to shopping. My feet were going to be bruised if they already weren't. After a lot of my whining and Rose finally telling Alice that we needed to get back for the sleepover, we finally left. Rose had 22 bags of clothes, Alice had 36 and I had 48. How did I end up with so much! I don't even remember paying for anything except the pretzel I bought to keep my stomach quiet.

Since the car was so full of bags, I couldn't see how fast we were driving, but I knew it was fast due to the trees flying by. You couldn't even make out their shapes. I also knew we were driving incredibly fast due to us reaching Forks in a mere 20 minutes. And her house in only 22 minutes.

On the way back Alice and Rose talked about their family and asked me questions about mine. I told them Charlie and Renee divorced when I was two and I went to live with Renee and visited Charlie every summer. Renee re-married Phil and they traveled a lot so I moved in with Charlie. Nothing to exciting. From them they told me that Alice, Edward and Emmett were all adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and Rose and Jasper were actually twins and were also adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen but chose to keep their real last name which was Hale. Mr. Cullen, or Carlisle, was a doctor at the hospital, and Mrs. Cullen, Esme, worked on interior designing at home.

We pulled into a secluded driveway and drove up the long path. We finally reached the house and it was beautiful. It was an old Victorian house and it was white. It was surrounded by trees and there was a creek from the side running to the back. It was two floors and lights were shining out of all different windows. The porch wrapped around the entire first floor and had a white railing. It was beautiful.

Alice parked the car in her garage and I noticed all the other fancy cars they had. She drove Edward's Volvo. In the garage was a Mercedes, a bright yellow Porsche, a huge Jeep, and a red BMW convertible.

We decided to bring all the bags inside now since it would rain later and it contained the only clothes I had for the night. We were all gossiping and joking around while walking to the front door and when we finally reached it I gasped. Inside was as beautiful as the outside. It was all while and had all the latest in everything, TV, stereo, you name it they had it.

Waiting for us to arrive was who I assumed to be Esme and Carlisle. They greeted us and we went upstairs to throw our bags in Alice's room and Rose's room.

On our way down we ran into the boys.

**AN:**

**Ok I know I said this would be Friday but I have a date tomorrow night (oww oww!) and so I wouldn't have time. So I wrote it tonight! Haha. Hope you all enjoyed it! Review =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**BPOV**

Well we ran into two of the guy.

"Bella, this is Jasper, my boyfriend. And this huge monkey is Emmett, Rose's boyfriend." Alice introduced.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett said and picked me up and spun me around like until I felt like I was going to puke. I think he got the hint and stopped.

"Hey Emmett and Jasper." I said quietly.

Jasper simply nodded his head and continued up the stairs with Emmett.

"We're going to play DDR. Want to join?" Emmett asked.

Me having two left feet didn't feel the need to embarrass myself in front of these people who I have only met a week ago or just today, didn't want to really play. Alice and Rose must have figured that one out because they declined and we went into Alice's room.

"Ok Bella. Since your spending the night we get to do another makeover and dress you up again!" Twice in one day! What the heck!

"Alice! You guys have already done enough for one day!' Apparently they didn't get the hint because next thing I know I was being forced into the bathroom by Alice. Man was she strong for such a little thing!

Two hours later I came out of the bathroom, alive. They decided to straighten my hair and take off the old makeup from this morning and put light makeup on again. Then they dresses me up in a navy Victoria Secret sweat pants and a light blue cami. I have to admit that I did look pretty good. They should go into cosmetology.

After they got ready, which took about 5 minutes, we all went downstairs to watch a movie. We decided to watch She's the Man. I had never seen it before and we were all laughing so hard we, well I, was crying. After that movie they decided we should make popcorn and get the guy to watch it with us. They wanted to watch Prom Night which had the amazingly gorgeous Kellan Lutz in it. He kind of looked like Emmett. Alice told me to get the guys while her and Rose were getting food and drinks.

I ran up the stairs, and of course fell a few times, but finally reached the top with only one or two bruises! A new first for me! Finding Emmett and Jasper wasn't that hard, all you had to do was listen for Emmett's thunderous laugh. I was about to say something until I saw familiar bronze hair sticking up from behind the couch. I played it cool and tripped over the carpet while walking into the room, sending Emmett into another fit of laughter.

"Bella we need to get you a padded room!" Haha very funny Emmett.

"Well Emmett if your done commenting on my walking then Rose and Alice want you guys downstairs to watch a movie with us. Were going to watch Prom Night. Their making popcorn and getting drinks right now, so hurry up!"

"The movie with Kellan Lutz? That guys hot!" Wow. He would call a guy hot. If he wasn't dating Rose, I would think he was gay.

Emmett and Jasper ran out of the room to get a spot on the couch, and I walked slower than a turtle so I didn't fall again. I went to help Alice and Rose in the kitchen with the food and we all came in and crashed into the family room. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, because I was watching my feet, but when I looked up I saw Edward and Tanya in full out make out mode on the couch. Defiantly not sitting on that couch, ever.

Alice gave her brother a murderous glare. And for once I actually felt afraid of her. Edward finally realized and pulled away to throw a smirk at her. She turned on her heel and walked over to Jasper. Alice, Rose, and I all plopped on the couch while Emmett and Jasper sat on the floor.

I was never good with scary movies and this one scared the shit out of me. I had the blanket pulled up to cover my eyes the entire time.

At the end of the movie I still had the blanket pulled up and everyone was laughing at me because of it.

"Sorry I'm terrified of scary movies!" I said.

"Oh come on it wasn't that scary! They need the good old scary monsters in it like ghosts, witches or vampires in it. A serial killer obsessed with a girl isn't that scary! I could take him." Alice said.

"Yeah yeah say what you want but it was scary. End of story."

"If you say so. So what do you guys want to do now? Its only 10."

Alice looked over to Edward and he was making out with Tanya again. Geez did he even breath? Alice coughed loudly and they still didn't break it up. So she threw a pillow at his head, but it also hit Tanya too. It was pretty funny. They broke up finally and they looked pissed.

"What was that for!?!?" Edward said. I forgot hot velvety his voice was. He hasn't talked to me all week and I forgot what it sounded like.

"We are trying to figure out what we should do next. Have any ideas? Other than making out of course." Alice said with attitude.

"Erm. Why don't we play truth or dare? Or spin the bottle?" He said throwing a quick glance at me, then turned to Tanya.

"Ok! Truth or dare it is! No one wants to see you making on someone you consider family and since its only Bella and Tanya here that's not family it would be gross and you've put your mouth on so many girls I might get super herpes!" Did she just say super herpes?! I have weird friends. But I still love them.

We threw away what was left of the popcorn, which no one but me and Tanya ate. And the pop cans, which only me and Tanya had again. Were they never thirsty or hungry? I've never seen them eat or drink anything before. Not even at school.

"Ok! I'll go first! Rose truth or dare?" And here's where the fun begins.

**AN:**

**Haha cliffy! Don't hate me! Ha. Maybe ill post the next chapter later tonight if I get some reviews! Thanks peeps! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**AN: ok so I love truth or dare fanfictions. So hopefully mine will be as good as some of the ones I've read before! And thanks for the reviews =) haa and it was thundering around my house today and I'm like Edward and my mom told me to get a life. Haa **

**BPOV**

We turned the lights down to make it seem more intense. We were huddled in a circle and I was sitting next to Alice, and Emmett. Rose sat next to Emmett and Edward. Tanya sat between Edward and Jasper who was next to Alice. (**AN: make sense? Lol**)

Alice was still waiting for Rose to answer. Finally Rose decided.

"I'll go with dare" Alice soon got this evil look on her face.

"I dare you to switch clothes with Emmett." The look on her face was priceless. She looked as if she was ready to kill Alice. Emmett was wearing sweat pants that looked way to huge to fit on her, and a white beater. Now I felt bad for Emmett because he had to wear her sweatpants that said "Kiss It" all over them. She was also wearing a cami. Emmett was way to big to fit in those clothes!

They got up and left and when they came back everyone was dying on the ground. Emmett looked ridiculous and surprisingly he fit in the clothes. Rose, even though she was wearing Emmett's clothes, still looked beautiful, just very baggy. She had the pants rolled a lot so that they would stay up.

Rose now had an evil glint in her eyes.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" Jasper being a guy of course chose…

"Dare."

"I dare you to go upstairs and throw away all of your war things. Everything. And Alice isn't allowed to go out and get you more or pick it out of the trash for a month."

Jasper looked pissed. He must really like his war things. He went upstairs and 10 minutes later he came down with three garbage bags full of stuff. He looked like he was going to cry.

"Alright, my turn. Edward truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you not to play piano for a year."

"WHAT! That's insane! You know I can't do that! Pick something else!"

"Fine you big baby. You have to listen to nothing but country music for a month. And you HAVE to listen to it. When your in your room, in the car, anywhere where you would listen to music normally."

He looked so scared. What's wrong with country music? I mean I didn't listen to it, it wasn't my style but it wasn't that bad. Edward recovered and Tanya was trying to comfort him.

"Aw Edward its ok. Its only a month. Don't worry about it. It wont be that bad!" Kiss ass.

"yeah I guess your right." Then they kissed. And kissed.

"Alright! If you guys are just going to suck face go somewhere else! We don't want to watch that. I'm going to puke! So either leave or lets continue the game!" Alice screamed.

"Alright alright fine! Bella, truth or dare?" What! Why me?!

"Uhm truth?"

"Do you have a crush on anyone at school?" Well it wasn't that bad considering I didn't have one.

"Nope. I don't like any of the guys at our school like that. I think of them as friends or arrogant ass holes." Take that Edward!

He looked a little hurt but soon recovered and looked angry. Oops. Better cover up that one quickly.

"Emmett truth or dare?"

"Dare! I'm no coward! I'm a vam…."Everyone in his family shot him a glare as to say "shut up!"

"I meant to say I'm Emmett Cullen! I'm not scared of anything!" We'll see about that.

"I dare you to go smash Edward's piano." Emmett looked excited and Edward looked purely pissed off. He kept shooting me glares.

"Alright! Be right back this shouldn't take long!" And he was off. Edward turned to me then.

"Why! It was his dare! Why do I get punished for it!?" he looked like he was ready to kill. I guess I was being a little mean to him but I didn't like how he treated girls. Emmett came back soon after Edward's episode and Edward ran off to see the damage. I knew it was bad considering he threw a vase at the wall.

"Alice, truth or dare?" Emmett asked.

"Dare!"

"Alrighty, no shopping for a month and you have to wear the same outfit more than once. And no makeup." Alice looked like she was going to cry. She didn't need the makeup, she was pretty enough without it. Alice being Alice covered her emotions quickly and then went back to Edward for his turn.

"Edward, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I cant handle not having my music ruined. Again for the night."

"Do you truly like Tanya? As more than one of your tools?" Tanya looked pissed and ready to attack Alice. I guess we forgot about Tanya there because we didn't include her in our game until now. Oh well. That's what they get for intruding on our night.

"Alice I don't think now's the time to ask that."

"Why not? Were playing the game so why not answer it now? I think she has a right to know." Edward looked angry again, he also looked defeated.

"No I don't." Tanya looked ready to cry, but she kept herself together and left without a word. I felt bad for her. No one else looked like they cared.

"Alright, I guess that's enough with this game. Lets go do something else!" Alice said bringing up the sad atmosphere.

We ended up playing twister. I lost every time. They were good at bending around, unlike myself who can't walk and they expected me to play twister. Edward just sat in the corner watching everything happening. He looked sad and like he was planning something in his head.

I ended up spinning for the rest of the game so I wouldn't be involved in the mess that was Twister.

It was now around 2 am. I was getting tired but everyone else was wide awake. How we're they not tired?! Theirs something different about them all.

Rose must have noticed that I was getting tired and told Alice that we should go to bed. We said goodnight to the boys and went upstairs. They insisted that I have the bed while they would sleep on the floor because they were going to stay up a little bit longer. Doing what I don't know but once I hit the bed I was out.

When I woke up, I saw that Rose and Alice weren't in the room. I checked the clock and it said it was only 10 in the morning. I went to get up to find them when I heard noises outside the door. Curiosity got the best of me so I just stayed snuggled up under the covers and listened.

"…This is stupid! Your not going to make her fall for you if you keep being an idiot! What happened to those gentlemen manners you used to have! You do treat girls like crap now and Bella notices it and your not getting on her good side! Which is one you want to be on if you ever want anything with her!" whoa what?! Who am I hooking up with? Or rather who wants to hook up with me?

"Alice what are you hiding from me? Your minds blocked and I can't read it. What do you know that I don't. You better tell me, especially if it helps me get Bella to like me…"Edward?!? What the heck!

"If your just going to use her like you do everyone else your doing this by yourself. I wont help someone destroy my best friends heart!"

"Your best friend? Alice how much does she know about us! All you told her was that Carlisle and Esme adopted us! She doesn't know the truth about us. Then we'll see if she's really one of your best friends. I personally think she'll run off screaming as she goes." What don't I know about them? What are they all hiding?

"Edward she won't. She's not like other people. She's different. I know it. And you know not to bet against me."

It got quiet then and I figured it was a good time to get out of bed and make my appearance known. Alice and Edward were already dressed. Alice sticking to her dare was in the same clothes she had on yesterday.

"Morning Bella!" Alice squeaked.

"Morning Alice, Edward." I figured I might as well be nice to him, considering yesterday wasn't his best day ever.

"Wow she's actually talking to me?! I'm shocked!" Ok being nice was out of the question now. Alice sent his a glare.

"Actually I was just saying hi because I felt bad for you because you lost someone you can suck face with at lunch now. My bad."

"Well you can always replace her you know. Just let me know so I can schedule you in." Arrogant ass.

"You are the last person on the planet I would ever be caught doing that with! I'd rather make out with Mike!" His eyes got darker when I mentioned this. I just left and went downstairs for breakfast. Alice was following behind me.

"Bella I'm so sorry! He's such a jerk. Just ignore him. I do. Please don't hate me because of him! Remember we're not really related!" I had to laugh at the last part.

"Alice its fine. Of course I'm not mad at you! How could I be? You have been so nice to me since I came here. He's just jealous that he can't have me." Alice gave me a warm smile and a hug then we went to the kitchen. Esme was making breakfast. And was it a big one!

"Hey girls! How did you sleep Bella?" Esme said with a smile.

"I slept fine. Thank you for allowing me to sleep over your house. Its really beautiful."

"Oh its no problem at all! Your welcome here anytime dear. Your part of the family." The last line took me by surprise. I hardly talked to her yet she considered me one of her family. I was touched.

"I'm making you French toast and bacon. Is that ok?" she said.

"Oh yeah that's fine! What are you guys eating?" I asked.

"We already ate earlier this morning. You were still sleeping and we didn't want to wake you."

"I'm sorry for putting you thru all the trouble of cooking two meals! You could have woken me up." I felt guilty that she had to make two meals. It was their house they could have woken me up.

"Oh its alright don't worry about it. Now eat up I don't want this food to go to waste!"

I took the first bite and it was the best thing I have tasted in a long time! She was a wonderful cook!

"Esme this food is amazing! Where did you learn to cook like this? I cook for Charlie now and I'm looking for new recipes."

"Oh you should cook with me one day soon then! We can share cooking knowledge."

"Sounds like a plan!"

After I finished eating I went to find Alice and Rose. It wasn't that hard, they were upstairs doing Rose's hair and makeup since Alice couldn't do hers.

"Bella you're here! Its your turn!" Bella Barbie time.

An hour later they finished and I actually looked good! I was surprised that I was looking at myself in the mirror. The girl looking back at me was beautiful and looked confident. I was neither.

"Alice I look great! You guys seriously need to go into cosmetology!"

We hung out for a while and gossiped. It was around two and I figured it was time to go back home to Charlie.

" We'll I better be going. Thanks for letting me stay. We need to do it again soon!"

"Yeah maybe next time we won't have any uninvited visitors." We all knew who she was talking about.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow in school. See ya!"

"Bye!"

When I got home. I cleaned the house and Charlie wasn't home yet. I figured he was out fishing again. Once I was done cleaning I did homework and went to bed. School was definitely going to be different then it was on Friday, since Edward lost one of his girls. Better get ready.

**AN:**

**Whoo! Over two thousand words! Well I hoped you guys liked it =)**

**Reviews are nice =D (so is Edward! Oww oww!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**BPOV:**

My alarm went off for another wonderful week at Forks High. Everything here felt repetitive. It was always the same thing over and over. Except for today. Edward was going to be short a girl at his lunch table today and he probably wont let me forget what happened at his house Saturday night.

As I was driving to school, a stupid silver car flew past me and was speeding so fast it was soon no where to be seen. Someone was in a rush this morning.

I pulled into school and Alice was waiting for me. She and Rose wanted to give me the rest of my clothes since we couldn't fit all of it in the truck.

"Hey Bella!!!!" Little loud for 7 am.

"Hey Alice, Rose" I said groggily.

"Here's the rest of your bags. I still think you could use more clothes but I guess we can save that for this weekend."

"No way am I going shopping again this weekend. I'm making a new limit of only one shopping trip with you a month. I cant handle your shopping." Alice gave me the cutest little puppy dog eyes and how could anyone say no to that.

"Fine, Fine! Just stop giving me that look. I'll let you take me shopping twice a month. No more. I could settle with less though. And don't think you can budge me on this."

"We'll see." She said.

The bell rang and we all went our separate ways to class. The morning flew by, which I was grateful for, I didn't get much sleep this weekend because of Alice's sleepover. It was now time for lunch. I got my chicken sandwich and went to sit by the gang.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Bella!" Emmett hopped up and gave me a huge bear hug. Everyone in the cafeteria quieted down and was staring.

"Uh Emmett, can't breath!"

"Oh sorry. My bad."

"Its ok. So how's everyone's day?"

"Oh nothing special. At least not yet." Alice said. I wonder what she meant by that.

I sat down next to Alice and across from Rose. We spent the majority of lunch joking around and talking about plans for this weekend. Everything was wonderful until I looked over to Edward's table. He was now sitting with Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya! Apparently they made up because now they were playing tonsil hockey at the lunch table. Alice saw me staring and something in her expression made me scared of her.

"I cannot believe him! I swear he was going to change!" Then she got up and marched over to his table. Now the whole cafeteria was staring and it got dead quiet.

"EDWARD CULLEN! What the hell is this?! You two broke up on Saturday night and now your back together?!?! I thought you were going to change for a certain someone to like you! You're doing a terrible job at it! If your going to make out with one of your sluts do it where everyone doesn't have to watch you! And Tanya! How stupid are you? Seriously you know he's the biggest player at the school and he even said he didn't like you on Saturday when you were over and yet here you are making out with him?! UNBELIEVABLE!" To my surprise she wasn't even out of breath.

She stormed out of the cafeteria and I figured I better go and talk to her so I went out after her. She was sitting on one of the picnic tables our school has when I found her.

"Wow Alice. Way to go! You totally gave it to him!" She looked at me and gave a breathless laugh.

"Yeah we'll I'm getting sick of him having different girls all the time. Its degrading for not only him but the whole family. I mean you don't see the rest of us out there making out with a bunch of people. I swear it will be a shocker if he doesn't have herpes." Now it was my turn to laugh. It was true. He probably had some sort of STD by now. The bell rang and we went our separate ways to class. Once I was in the room I remembered who I was stuck sitting next to for the next hour. The only person I truly despise on this planet. Edward Cullen. Gag. Even thinking his name makes me want to throw up.

"If beauty were time, you'd be an eternity." Wow corny pickup line much? I just ignored him and pretended to listen to the teacher, when all I was doing to doodling on my notebook.

"So Bella, what's new?" Does he not get the hint to stop talking to me?

"Why are you talking to me?" There we go. Ask him flat out.

"Because your beautiful and one day you'll be mine." Was he serious?

"Yeah the only day I'd be yours is in your dreams lover boy. So you can shove all those corny pickup lines where the sun don't shine and stop talking to me."

"I would but I cant seem to get you out of my mind. Are you tired from always running up there?" He just doesn't stop does he.

"Listen up. I don't like you. End of story. Never have. Never will."

He looked as if he was going to say something but disregarded it and went back to paying attention to the class.

Finally it was gym. Although I hated sports I had time to spend with Alice.

"Oh my gosh. What happened in biology? I heard he used corny pickup lines on you and that you turned him straight down! Way to go girl!" so the whole school knows and it's only been an hour since then.

"Yep that's exactly what happened Alice. He was getting really annoying. I hope he gets the hint I don't want to talk to him anymore."

"I doubt he will. He's a guy and guys are stupid. I'll talk to him later and tell him to back off. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks Alice. I usually wouldn't want to put you up to this but he's getting out of hand now. And did you see at lunch he's now got Jessica in his little clan of girls? I thought she was smarter than that. Apparently not."

"It's ok. You don't need friends like that. You have me, Rose, Jasper and Emmett with you in this."

"Thanks Alice." I said warmly. It felt good to have actual friends here. I knew they were true friends too. The ones I would always be able to count on. I didn't have any close friends back in phoenix, I only talked to some people. I didn't really trust any of them or hang out with anyone outside of school. The bell rang and we left school for the day.

School on Tuesday passed the same way. Edward trying to get me to be one of his whores. Alice telling me to tell him off, which I don't think I was brave enough to do again but she thought I was. When I came home I noticed another car in the driveway. Who would be over our house? I pulled up to the curb and headed towards the house.

When I passed the car two people started getting out. I was hoping that they were smart enough not to kidnap the chief's daughter in broad daylight. How stupid would that be?

"Hey Bella!" The younger one said. I must have looked slightly stupid standing there staring at him trying to figure out who he was.

"Oh yeah sorry! I forgot you haven't been here in over 5 years. I'm Jacob Black. Remember me?" Now I know who he is! Gosh stupid brain farts.

"Oh yeah! I remember! Whoa you've grown up a lot! I remember you used to be little."

"Haa yeah I still see your short." I was not short! I was 5'4"!

"I'm not short!"

"Sure sure."

"Hey Bella." I remember that voice. That must be Jacob's dad Billy. He made me feel younger. Jacob helped him out of the car and into his wheelchair.

"Hey Billy! Its been a while!"

"Yeah it has. Hopefully we'll see you more now that you have moved here."

"Oh so you remember my dad but not me?! I'm appalled Bella!" Jacob joked. I suddenly noticed it was raining and we were all getting soaked I the flashbacks from the past.

"Oh my gosh come inside before we all get sick! Jake why aren't you wearing a coat?! It's raining and freezing out here!" Man I was starting to sound like Renee.

"It's ok Bella. I won't get sick. And it's not that cold out here. You're just a freeze baby."

It was true. Ever since I've come here I've been cold. I was just used to the 90 degree weather of Phoenix. Not the 40 degree wet weather of Forks.

We all sat around the living room on the couches catching up for a while until Charlie came home with two boxes of pizza.

"Hey Bella, sorry I forgot to tell you that they were coming over today. I thought I'd give you a break from cooking and I got pizza for all of us. Hey Billy, and Jake! You guys staying for the game?" so that's what this was about. A stupid basketball game.

"Yeah if that's alright with you guys."

"Oh its no problem. Make yourselves at home. I'll get the plates and drinks!" I said and ran into the kitchen.

I didn't hear anyone follow me but as soon as I turned around I ran into someone's chest. I figured it was Jake's because the person was tall and Charlie was only a little bit taller than myself.

"Oh hey Jake! Didn't hear you come in." He chuckled.

"Sorry I tend to sneak up on people a lot lately. My bad. Didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me."

"Sure I didn't." what the heck!

We grabbed the plates and drinks and returned to the living room. During commercial Charlie decided to see how my day at school was.

"So how was school today Bella?"

"Same as it always is dad. I almost got hit with a baseball but Alice luckily caught it before it made contact with my head."

"Alice Cullen?" Billy asked.

"Yeah I sit with her and her family at lunch. Except for Edward. He sits with other people. Their really nice." Jacob and Billy shot each other a look.

"Oh that's good, I guess. Be careful who your friends are around here Bella. People are not always who they seem." Billy said.

What was that supposed to mean? Before I could ask thought the game was back on. The subject wasn't brought back up for the rest of the night and Billy and Jake practically ran out after it was over. Weird. Once they left I went to bed.

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. I was still puzzled about their comment about the Cullen's. But I didn't pay any attention to it, when I could ignore it. Alice had already made plans for the weekend. Apparently Alice was going to have a bonfire on Saturday night and I was invited, obviously otherwise I don't know why she was telling me this. And then it was planned for me that I was going to sleep over. Alice and Rose were going to come over to my house Saturday and just hang out until it was time for the bonfire.

They told me not to worry about packing my bags because they would handle all things clothes and makeup related. I didn't arguer knowing I wouldn't win.

Edward was surprisingly being nicer to me. He didn't use anymore corny pickup lines or try to ask me out every minute. He's actually really nice if you get to know him. I mean he was still a stupid player at lunch but during biology he was a different Edward then the one I was used to. So maybe this weekend wouldn't be a complete mess. He was coming along slowly but he was trying hard. I wonder what for? Maybe it was for a girl he liked, but why would he still be a man whore at lunch. I guess old habits don't die easily. Oh well, the point was that he was trying.

It was now after school on Friday and I was waiting with Alice for Edward to come to the car. We were standing there talking about plans for tomorrow when he came to the car.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Edward."

"Well I'm glad you two are now on good terms. I would hate to pick my friend over my brother which was the most likely to happen. Sorry Edward but Bella would win hands down." Alice said. Aw I love my friends!

"Alice I don't blame you there. But yes we are now on speaking terms. Can we hurry up? Esme wanted us home for dinner remember?"

"Oh yeah! Well talk to you later Bella! Me and Rose will be over around noonish tomorrow!"

"Bye Bella" Edward said. He was trying his hardest to be nice, I could tell.

"Later guys! See ya tomorrow!" And with that I got in my truck and drove home.

I got home and cleaned the house since we were going to have company over tomorrow. It was exhausting let me tell you. Who knew a house could get so dirty over a week's time?! I crashed into bed around 10 and when I opened my eyes it was 11. I had one hour until Rose and Alice were supposed to be over. Better go eat and get showered and dressed for the day! I figured I'd only wear sweat pants since they were going to dress me up later anyway!

**AN: **

**Yay! New chapter!!! Reviews are nice =)**

**I get out of school early tomorrow so I might be able to update tomorrow but I have a ton of homework and tests this week so I may not be able to until Friday =( but reviews are always good and hopefully I'll get the next chapter done tomorrow! Love ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update =(**

**I've had a ridiculous week at school, stupid teachers cramming stuff in last minute! Then I got sick so yeah. Hope you like it =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**BPOV:**

At exactly noon Alice and Rose were over.

"Hey Bella!" They both said in unison.

"Hey guys. Come on in." I moved out of the doorway to let them in. "Charlie's out fishing again with Billy so we'll have the house to ourselves for the day. At least until the bonfire tonight. Who's all coming?"

"No one really important. You, me, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, oh and Edward." The last one took me by shock. He never really hung out with his family. The past week though he has been sitting with us at the lunch table. I wonder why the sudden change.

"Edward? Why has he been changing all of a sudden. Two weeks ago he barely knew of your existence and now he's eating at the lunch table. Do you guys know what's up with him?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know. Teenage mood swings?" She guessed, but I had a feeling she knew the real reason why.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Around six they finally finished dressing me up. Although they did a wonderful job with everything it seemed like a waste of daylight to me. It got sunny outside and I wanted to go take a walk around the block but Alice said that we wouldn't have enough time to finish my hair or make up so I gave in. When we went into the bathroom Alice closed the blinds blocking all sunlight. I wonder why that was. I mean its an off day when its not raining in Forks, why not enjoy the sun?

But I just sat there and let them pick at my hair, brush it out and start all over again. By the time everything was done I had long loose curls rolling down my back. I had little makeup on but it made my face look beautiful. The outfit they chose me was dark jeans, and a tight hoodie. Alice said that the weather was going to be warmer and with the fire I would be to hot in a normal baggy hoodie. I didn't believe her but let her have her fun.

Around six thirty Charlie came home. I introduced him to Alice and Rose and he immediately took a liking to both of them. I could tell things were playing out perfectly. He offered us dinner, but Rose declined saying that we were having a bunch of food at their house for the bonfire.

After saying out goodbyes to Charlie, we left for the Cullen house.

Alice was driving the speed limit today and I wonder why the sudden change. Instead of making it to her house in a mere five minutes it took us fifteen.

When we walked in the door we were instantly greeted with everyone from the family.

"Hey Bella! Good seeing you back here!" Esme said. She was like my second mother in a way. She had the motherly touch about her.

"Hey Mrs. Cullen. Thanks for having me over again!" I said.

"Oh honey please call me Esme. And its no problem. Any friend of Alice's or Rose's is welcome here anytime." I just smiled politely.

"Hello Dr. Cullen." I said. I have never really talked to him before. The last time I was over he was on his way out to the hospital.

"Hello Bella, please call me Carlisle. Dr. Cullen makes me seem to serious." He joked.

Emmett then came up and crushed me in another big bear hug of his. "Hey Bella! I missed you from yesterday!" I had to laugh at this. It was only a little after 24 hrs since I've seen him last and he makes it seem like its been centuries.

"Hey Emmett. Yeah that whole 24 hour thing has been killer."

"Your telling me!" He said seriously. Jasper simply came up behind him and said hi. Who I wasn't expecting to make any sort of greeting was Edward. He was coming down the stairs when he saw me.

"Hey Bella. Spending the night again I see?" he said.

"Yep. I got forced too again by these two." I pointed to Alice and Rose. He laughed and it sounded like bells chiming.

" Ok enough saying hello's! The bonfire starts at 8 so be out there you guys!" Alice yelled. "We're going upstairs to talk. See you guys in an hour!"

With that being said we all ran upstairs into Alice's room. We sat there and gossiped about people in school. We talked about random things that popped into our brains at the moment. Pretty much anything you could think of, we talked about. Soon, it was time to go get the fire ready.

"Ok guys! Let's go!" Alice said. We raced back downstairs and I ran into something hard. Well I thought it was something, but it was actually someone. Whoever it was caught me before I fell though, so that was a plus.

"Whoa watch out there Bella. You don't want to hurt yourself running into things now do you?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I blushed. He chuckled.

"It's alright. Just try to be more careful. Please?" He let the full effect of his topaz eyes onto my boring brown ones.

"Yeah no problem." I finished lamely. How could I promise to be safe when I was a danger magnet?

"Are you two done yet? Or do you want another five minutes to oogle each other?" Alice said. Edward just shrugged and I blushed. Again.

We both left to go out the backdoor to the backyard. If I thought their front yard was nice, their backyard was even more beautiful. They had a large patio outside the back door. The fire pit was placed about twenty feet from it and there was a stone path getting to it. Me being a klutz, tripped multiple times.

When I reached the fire pit, there were lounge chairs set up and everything. The fire was really close to the woods and that made me nervous because you never know what's in there at night. And since I wasn't in Phoenix anymore, bears could be out there or mountain lions, anything that could possible want to eat me. So I sat facing the trees instead of my back to them. I wasn't going to be the first one down, although if we ended up running away I would be most likely to fall.

I ended up sitting between Edward and Emmett. Rose was sitting on the other side of Emmett and next to Jasper who was next to Alice. The fire was huge. I hoped the fire department didn't come thinking someone's house was on fire that's how big it was.

We sat there laughing and telling ghost stories, which scared me shitless especially with the woods right there. All in all it was turning out to be a fun night. We decided to play hide and go seek in the dark. Me, being a scardy cat, was too afraid to, so we ended up on teams. Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, and me and Edward. Not awkward at all.

Alice and Jasper decided to count first. We had one minute until they were coming to get us. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled us into the woods. He kept deciding to stick somewhere then change his mind. What was his problem? Why cant we just stay in one spot! I'm going to fall here! Finally he decided on a spot. It was far back in the woods on a log hidden by bushes.

"So Bella, having fun yet?" He joked.

"Oh yeah, except for the fact were stuck in the woods. When its dark. And we'll probably get lost somewhere back here. I don't even know how you found this place, but its going to be hard getting back to the house." He just laughed at this. What was the joke here?

"Silly Bella, we won't get lost back here. I promise." Then he smiled and I was lost. Stupid dazzling player. After a while of no response he looked at me concerned.

"Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah just fine. I just hate the dark and especially in the woods. Its creepy, like something out of a horror movie." He turned his head and I think I saw him fighting a smile.

"Ha! Found you guys! We found Rose and Emmett first so they get to count. How the heck did you guys get all the way back here? What were you guys doing?" She said with a wink to me.

"Absolutely nothing. So when are they going to start counting?" I asked

"Once we all get back to the house. We decided to come find you guys first incase you were doing…other things…." I blushed. We reached the house and to my surprise we didn't get lost. Which I was glad about.

"Found them! And you Emmett owe me $50! They didn't do anything like I told you! Ha! Told you not to bet against Alice!" Jasper said.

"Damn! I was sure Edward was going to pull a move." Emmett whined. They started counting and this time Edward decided to stay in one spot instead of moving around. We decided to trick them and hide in the trees. Apparently it wasn't good enough because soon we heard Emmett.

"I see you guys up there! Edward and Bella sitting in a tree, literally, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Emmett shut up! We're not doing anything! Your so immature! And stop singing! You are the worst singer I know. Its bad enough I have to hear it when your in the shower!" Edward yelled back.

Since Edward and I were first to be found, we had to count. I was nervous because we actually had to go looking in the woods for them. Where it was dark. What if we found something we didn't want to find out there? Edward must have read my reluctance.

"Don't worry. I won't let you get lost out there. We'll stick together until we find them. It won't be that bad." He smiled.

"I'm not scared." I lied.

"Sure your not. Well lets go find them! Don't want them to get caught up in the moment of being alone in the dark now do we?" I shivered at the thought. "Didn't think so."

After about five minutes we heard something rustling in the bushes. It scared me and I ended up grabbed Edward's hand. I was squeezing it so tight I was afraid I would cut off his circulation. His hand was freezing! But that didn't bother me because I was still scared of what was in the bushes. All of a sudden Emmett jumped out of the bushes.

"BOO!" he yelled. I screamed. He laughed.

"Emmett you idiot! I swear you are the most retarded person I've ever known." Edward said. I was still holding onto Edward's hand super tight. He didn't seem to notice though, which didn't bother me or he would have said something stupid.

"Oh and what were you two doing while trying to find us?" Emmett said. He must have seen me holding onto Edward's arm.

"Nothing. She wouldn't be holding onto me so hard if you didn't scare the shit out of her!" Edward said. So he did notice me holding his arm. We'll at least he left it alone. Alice and Jasper appeared out of no where to see what was happening.

"Who screamed?!?! And why?!?" Alice yelled.

Edward answered her. "Well Emmett here thought it would be funny to jump out of the bushes and scare Bella." Alice looked and me and gave me a wink. And a look to say 'We'll talk about this later.' So she obviously saw me attached to Edward.

"Emmett you big oaf. Well I think since Emmett decided to ruin the fun, we should just go back and make smores!" Alice said.

I was glad that the game was over. Although it wasn't that bad, I prefer to play it during the day when I can see things. Even though surprisingly I didn't trip once while playing. We reached the fire and sat in the same seats. Alice threw the marshmallows at me, and me being me slapped them away towards the fire, only to be caught by Edward.

"Thanks." Lame Bella, really lame.

"No problem. I've heard about how you play in gym and so I figured something like that was going to happen." I blushed. I think I blushed more this night then I ever had before around them.

We just sat around the fire telling stories and just hanging out. I could tell Edward was having fun hanging out with his family. He was still trying to be a better person. He hasn't talked to anyone of his girls since last weekend, which impress me a lot.

After two smores, it was near one in the morning. I cant believe we have been out here for five hours! I guess time flies when your having fun! Things were calming down and it seemed like the bonfire was only going to last a little longer since the flames were dying out. I was adapting to the dark and wasn't afraid of the woods like I was at the beginning.

That was until I heard it. It sounded so close, like it was in the woods. It was a wolf howl. I knew there was wild animals in the woods, I just never expected to experience one so close. It scared me so much I jumped out of my chair and ended up in Edward's lap. He felt rigid when I realized I was on his lap. I don't think it was me that was making him so tense though. His eyes looked darker and he was looking towards the woods. I just hid my face in his shirt, not wanting to see if some animal came out and attacked us.

"Alright well I think we should call it a night. Why don't we put the fire out and go inside and watch some movies!" Alice said. Always upbeat even when a wild animal is out there ready to pounce.

"Yeah I think that's best. Alice and Rose you can take Bella in, I'll put out the fire with Emmett and Jasper." Edward said. I didn't even realize I was pulling on his shirt so hard. It was wrinkled where my hands had been.

Alice and Rose dragged me inside where the light hurt my eyes from being in the dark so long. Rose noticed and turned the lights down a few notches. We went and picked out a movie for us to watch. Since I had enough scares for the night, we decided to watch an original movie, Forest Gump. The guys came in around ten minutes later. We just kept playing the main menu until they came in. Me, Alice and Rose occupied the two couches and the guys just sat on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked softly after the movie had started.

"Yeah just a little shaken up from everything that happened tonight. I mean it was mostly fun but that wolf scared me to death." He nodded his head understandingly.

We both turned our attention back to the movie. The next think I knew the TV was off and it was morning. According to the clock above the TV it said it was nine am. Well at least I got eight hours of sleep! I must have fallen asleep on the couch because I don't remember walking up the stairs and climbing into bed.

But it wasn't Alice's bed I was in. I was never in this room before so I knew it wasn't Rose's either. So that left Emmett, Jasper, Edward or a guest room. But it didn't look like a guest room since there was clothes and a ton of music in the room. I remember from last week Emmett told Edward he couldn't play any of his music except country and the piano was his so I was guessing this was his room. But why would I be in here? A knock at the door broke me out of my thoughts. Edward peeked his head in.

"Are you awake?" He asked quietly, probably wondering if I was still sleeping.

"Yeah I'm up."

"How are you feeling this morning? A lot happened last night." He said with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. It was fun. We definitely need to do that again! Except for the whole wolf part but that's whatever. No one was hurt and I didn't hear it for the rest of the night so I'm guessing it moved away from here." I just kept blabbing.

"I don't think any wolves would bother coming around here. Too much population. Plus we had a fire going and that was sure to keep them from getting any closer." He said.

"Well that's good. It was fun having everyone together. And we totally kicked ass in the hide and seek game." He laughed at the last part.

"Of course! Well if your up, Esme made you breakfast if your hungry. Which I hope you are since she made a ton of food, again. Every time you come over she goes crazy with over cooking everything." He mused.

"I'm starving! I forgot to eat dinner last night and all I had was two smores last night. I'll be down in a sec."

"Alright. The bathroom's right there if you want to use it. Meet you downstairs." And with that he left.

I brushed my teeth and hair and went downstairs for breakfast. And Edward wasn't kidding when he said she made a ton of food. There was pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, toast. Anything you could think of was there. I quickly ate, and a lot I might add, and went to find Alice. She was in her room with Rose. We spent the rest of the afternoon lounging around and talking.

Around seven I went home to meet Charlie. He asked the general questions about how my weekend was blah, blah, blah. I was exhausted from the weekend and went to bed around nine. I hoped Edward would act like he did this weekend when we're at school tomorrow. I could get used to him like that. I actually liked him when he was nice. Guess we'll find out tomorrow.

**AN: **

**Sorry it took so long to update! But I wrote it long! Over three thousand words! Woot! Thanks for all your guys reviews! Keep it up =)**

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**EPOV:**

Bella Swan would be staying over my house for the night. Alice was blocking her mind from me, so I figured something good would come from this night. The past week I have been spending less time with Tanya and Lauren and Jessica, and more time with my 'family'.

Bella seemed to be happier when around my family and me. I would occasionally catch her staring at me. But once I looked at her she would turn away and blush. Oh yeah, she would be mine soon enough. All I had to do was keep up this charade and she would become just like Tanya or Lauren.

Alice and Rose went over to Bella's house for the day until later when they would be coming back here for a bonfire and sleepover. I don't understand what's up with girls and their sleepovers. It seems every weekend Bella's over. Not that I'm complaining. The more of the 'good guy' side she sees of me the more she'll want me. Simple as that.

So Emmett, Jasper and I had the whole day to ourselves. We wanted to have another little baseball game but it was getting sunny out so there wasn't anything to do outside. At least where people could see us.

"Hey guys, what do you say we go out and go hunting while we wait for the girls to get back?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! Let's go show those bears who's in charge!" Emmett yelled. Of course he would only go after the bears. I myself would personally prefer mountain lion. Jasper could care less.

"Alright let's head out!" Jasper shouted. It was funny, he is usually the quiet guy at school but he's actually really loud outside of school.

After running out and catching a few mountain lions and Emmett having fun with his bears, we headed back to the house to get cleaned up from the hunting trip. Didn't want to scare Bella off yet. Especially now that we were getting closer.

It was weird. I had to actually be different and try to get her. Usually girls just threw themselves at me. But not Bella. I guess she was different from everyone else in this small town. Once I get her though, she'll be just like all the other girls at Forks, who have hooked up with me. I mean all girls in the school wanted to hook up with me, but only a selective few actually got to.

Finally seven o'clock rolled around and the girls arrived. Time to work the old Cullen charm. Bella was downstairs talking to Esme and Carlisle. Then Emmett tackled her with one of his huge bear hugs. Well it wasn't huge to us, but for Bella he might break her. I decided to make my presence known.

"Hey Bella. Spending the night again?" I asked. Of course she was. She had her bags and pillow with her.

"Yep. I got forced too again by these two." She said pointing to Alice and Rose. I had to laugh. They were known for going a little overboard on these things.

" Ok enough saying hello's! The bonfire starts at 8 so be out there you guys!" Alice yelled. "We're going upstairs to talk. See you guys in an hour!"

So one hour with no Bella. That's not going to help me win her. Apparently Alice saw my plan of going up there and crashing their girl time.

'_Don't even think about it Edward. I'm warning you now. Things will fall into place soon enough. You'll see later.'_

Being a vampire though gave us eternity. One hour wouldn't affect me what-so-ever.

I heard them coming down the stairs.

"Ok guys! Let's go!" Alice yelled. Does she need to yell everything? I mean we all have perfect hearing and she's going to make Bella deaf. I was getting ready to head out when I felt someone hit me. But apparently it wasn't a hit. Bella ran into me coming down the stairs. Silly Bella.

"Whoa watch out there Bella. You don't want to hurt yourself running into things now do you?" I asked.

"Yeah sorry about that." She said, then blushed. She was too cute I had to laugh.

"It's alright. Just try to be more careful. Please?" I tried to dazzle her with the effect I had on so many other girls.

"Yeah no problem." She said simply. But Alice being Alice had to ruin the moment.

"Are you two done yet? Or do you want another five minutes to oogle each other?" I just shrugged but Bella blushed.

We then headed to the backyard for the bonfire. Bella tripped so many times but luckily didn't fall any of those times.

We just sat by the bonfire. Talking and joking around. Like old friends. I could tell at first Bella was afraid but I don't know what of, because she was so tense. You could just see it in the way she was sitting. We ended up telling ghost stories and Bella was even more afraid then before. We soon got bored with the ghost stories and went to play hide and seek.

Of course Alice and Rose ended up being with their significant others. But that left me with Bella which I wasn't complaining about. Alice said she would count first and knowing her, she would cheat with her special power. So I decided to keep changing my mind on where we would hide. Bella probably thought I was insane because I kept moving around from one place to another. Finally I found a spot behind some bushes.

"So Bella, having fun yet?" I joked.

"Oh yeah, except for the fact were stuck in the woods. When its dark. And we'll probably get lost somewhere back here. I don't even know how you found this place, but its going to be hard getting back to the house." I laughed. It wasn't that hard to get back to the house. It was straight back the way we came.

"Silly Bella, we won't get lost back here. I promise." I smiled. She got really quiet and didn't say anything back. "Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah just fine. I just hate the dark and especially in the woods. Its creepy, like something out of a horror movie." I haven't seen that horror movie where vampires and a human play hide and seek in the woods. Could be a best seller. I turned my head to hide my smile.

"Ha! Found you guys! We found Rose and Emmett first so they get to count. How the heck did you guys get all the way back here? What were you guys doing?" Alice said with a wink to Bella.

"Absolutely nothing. So when are they going to start counting?" But I wish something would have happened.

"Once we all get back to the house. We decided to come find you guys first incase you were doing…other things…." Bella blushed. We made it back to the house no problem, and I could see Bella was happy we made it back alive.

"Found them! And you Emmett owe me $50! They didn't do anything like I told you! Ha! Told you not to bet against Alice!" Jasper said.

"Damn! I was sure Edward was going to pull a move." I wish I pulled a move. But that would ruin all the progress. They started counting and I knew they weren't as smart as Alice and Jasper so we just hid out in a tree. But too soon Emmett found us.

"I see you guys up there! Edward and Bella sitting in a tree, literally, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Wow. I was impressed he could spell that without help.

"Emmett shut up! We're not doing anything! Your so immature! And stop singing! You are the worst singer I know. Its bad enough I have to hear it when your in the shower!" I yelled. It was pretty bad listening to him sing. It was like the terrible people on American Idol who think their the best.

Being the first found, we had to count. Bella looked stressed out and kept throwing wary glances towards the woods.

"Don't worry. I won't let you get lost out there. We'll stick together until we find them. It won't be that bad." I joked.

"I'm not scared." She was lying. I could see it in her eyes.

"Sure your not. Well lets go find them! Don't want them to get caught up in the moment of being alone in the dark now do we?" She shivered. "Didn't think so."

After looking for them there was a rustle in the bushes. I wasn't afraid because it wouldn't be anything I haven't seen before. But apparently it scared Bella because next thing I know she was squeezing my hand. If I was human she would have cut off the circulation. Then Emmett jumped out of the bushes.

"BOO!" he yelled. Bella screamed. I tried not to laugh, but didn't succeed.

"Emmett you idiot! I swear you are the most retarded person I've ever known." I said. I don't know why but I was feeling protective of Bella. Why is this? I know Emmett was just kidding with her but making her scream like that brought out my protective side.

"Oh and what were you two doing while trying to find us?" He ignored my accusation. But apparently he saw Bella holding my arm. I'm surprised the coldness of it didn't scare her away.

"Nothing. She wouldn't be holding onto me so hard if you didn't scare the shit out of her!" I yelled. It wasn't nice to scare Bella like that. I mean she was only a fragile little human. Alice and Jasper popped out of no where.

"Who screamed?!?! And why?!?" She yelled. She seriously needs to tone it down!

"Well Emmett here thought it would be funny to jump out of the bushes and scare Bella." I answered. She looked at me and Bella and gave Bella a wink. I knew her mind was screaming out questions she was going to be asking Bella later.

"Emmett you big oaf. Well I think since Emmett decided to ruin the fun, we should just go back and make smores!" Alice said.

We headed back to the fire and Alice threw Bella the marshmallows. Bella missed but I caught them before they landed in the fire.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"No problem. I've heard about how you play in gym and so I figured something like that was going to happen." _Actually I've seen you play. _My mind was yelling at me. But I wouldn't tell her that. I've seen her play through Alice's mind and it wasn't pretty.

After a few more stories I smelled something bad. It smelled like wet dog. Then I heard them. One of the wolves howled. It scared Bella so much she ended up jumping onto my lap. I hardly felt it I was so tense for what was about to happen. They were waiting for some of us to go out and meet them at the border line. I could feel my eyes darken.

"Alright well I think we should call it a night. Why don't we put the fire out and go inside and watch some movies!" Alice said. I knew she wanted to get Bella out of there in case this ended up ugly.

"Yeah I think that's best. Alice and Rose you can take Bella in, I'll put out the fire with Emmett and Jasper." I said.

The girls went back into the house and once they were all in, we took of towards the border.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked.

"What are you doing with a human over! Let alone one of Billy's friends daughters! I swear if something happens to her you guys are dead!" Sam said. There were two other wolves beside him.

"I guess we'll just see how things play off." I said. Trying to tick him off enough. There were three of us and three of them. A fair fight if they decided to cross the line. And with Emmett's strength and Jasper's previous fighting skills they didn't stand a change.

"The treaty says you cannot bite or kill any humans. Watch yourselves." Sam said. Then transformed back into a wolf and they were off. We all ran back into the house.

"Are you ok?" I asked once the movie started. Making it seem like everyone else in the room couldn't hear us.

"Yeah just a little shaken up from everything that happened tonight. I mean it was mostly fun but that wolf scared me to death." I nodded my head. There was no way I could tell her what actually happened.

After the movie I noticed Bella was asleep on the couch. I figured she wouldn't be very comfortable there and I had things to discuss with the family about what happened with Sam and the other wolves and I didn't want her to wake up and hear them. So I took her upstairs and let her stay in my room. Never has a girl been in my room before. Let alone in my bed, but no one has ever been in that.

That night I told everyone exactly what happened. Around nine am I went to see if Bella was up. Before I went up though Alice stopped me.

"You really care about her don't you? And even if you just want her to be one of 'your girls' don't try because she isn't like them. Don't be stupid." And with that she walked away.

I went up to my room and knocked wondering if she was still awake or not. I peeked my head in and saw her just waking up.

"Are you awake?" I asked. Of course I already knew because of her heartbeat, but a normal human wouldn't be able to tell so I asked.

"Yeah I'm up." She said groggily.

"How are you feeling this morning? A lot happened last night."

"I'm fine. It was fun. We definitely need to do that again! Except for the whole wolf part but that's whatever. No one was hurt and I didn't hear it for the rest of the night so I'm guessing it moved away from here." If only she knew how close they actually were from her.

"I don't think any wolves would bother coming around here. Too much population. Plus we had a fire going and that was sure to keep them from getting any closer." Of course I was talking about wild wolves. Not werewolves.

"Well that's good. It was fun having everyone together. And we totally kicked ass in the hide and seek game." I had to laugh. We weren't that great at the game but hearing her swear made me laugh. She seemed to innocent.

"Of course! Well if your up, Esme made you breakfast if your hungry. Which I hope you are since she made a ton of food, again. Every time you come over she goes crazy with over cooking everything." I played along. Esme was happy to have someone use the kitchen for once.

"I'm starving! I forgot to eat dinner last night and all I had was two smores last night. I'll be down in a sec." and she started to get up.

"Alright. The bathroom's right there if you want to use it. Meet you downstairs." I walked out of the room then thinking she wanted her privacy.

Bella came down and looked beautiful. She ate her breakfast and then spent the rest of the day sitting around with Alice and Rose. I was mostly in my room, listening to country ugh. But mostly I was watching Bella through Alice and Rose's mind.

I never really noticed how beautiful she was. With her curly brown hair and big brown eyes. And she was always so nice. Except for when she was yelling at me for being an arrogant player. But even when she was yelling at me she was beautiful. It took all my self control to stay upstairs and not run down there and kiss her. To just take her and kiss her, to kiss the crap out of her! I had never felt this way about anyone else before. I even felt protective of her. Which was odd because the only thing she really needed protective of was vampires and werewolves. But apparently she was attracted to dangerous things, which didn't please me too much. She left to go back home. It would seem like forever till school tomorrow when I could see her again.

Around two am, I couldn't stand it anymore. I told the family I was going for a run but Alice gave me a knowing look. I ended up on the tree outside Bella's window. I hoped she wouldn't see me because this is beyond creeper. I stayed there the rest of the night until I went home to get ready for school. She was interesting when she slept. She talked. My day was already shaping up to be a good one and its not even seven.

**AN: Reviews are lovely =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**BPOV:**

I hate Monday mornings. I got up and took a quick shower. I needed something to wake me up this morning and it definitely helped. That and my hot chocolate. Coffee tasted like crap so I chose the next best thing. After downing my drink I went to the truck to head to school. I figured it was Monday morning, nothing exciting ever happens, boy was I wrong. There parked in the middle of my driveway was a shiny Volvo, and I knew exactly who it belonged to. What I wanted to know was why was he here?

"Hey Bella. Want a ride?" That question could be taken two ways. I think he figured that out after he asked. "To school I mean."

"Uhm, yeah sure." I said. I was still cranky from it being the morning. The one person you do not want to mess with is me. If he thought I was going to put up with his shit this morning he was in for a rude awakening.

"So what brought all of this on?" I asked.

"Well I figured you went through a lot this weekend, and I figured I would be nice and give you a ride to school." He said simply. Well I wasn't guessing that. I figured he just wanted to get a heads start on hitting on me today.

"Oh well thanks I guess." Lame Bella, really lame.

"Its not a problem. Plus we don't know how long that trucks going to last you. Don't want it breaking down somewhere now do we?" I hated it when people made fun of my truck. It got me places and was safe, all that matters.

"My truck works just fine thank you.."

"Yeah but it doesn't have much speed does it? Not like this baby here." And when I looked out the window we were already at school. He parked next to a shiny red convertible. More new students? I mean who would have a convertible in the wettest city in the US? But I shouldn't have been surprised who came out. It was Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett.

"Bella! I missed you!" Emmett yelled. Everyone in the parking lot looked our way. How embarrassing. Edward just laughed. Next thing I know, Emmett picked me up and was running around the parking lot with me. Wow.

"Emmett you oaf! Put me down!!! NOW!" He got back to the car and put me back down. My legs didn't want to cooperate though. But when do they want to? My knees gave out and I ended up on my butt in a puddle. Gotta love Mondays.

"Bella! Are you ok?" Edward asked. He was panicking over a little fall on my ass.

_No I'm not fine. I just fell on my ass in front of the whole school and my pants are all wet from this stupid puddle. It needs to stop raining!_

"Yeah I'm ok. I just need to change my pants." Everyone started laughing at this. I of course blushed. Edward helped me back up and next thing I know we were back in his car speeding off to who knows where. About a minute later we were at my house. I ran inside and changed my pants in a hurry. We only have five minutes until the bell rang. I finished and ran back downstairs, falling down the stairs as I was coming down them. I need to remember to walk slowly when coming down stairs. Their dangerous going both ways. I got back into the car and we only have three minutes until the late bell.

"You ok? I heard something crash." He asked. I didn't realize I made that much noise.

"Yeah. Just fell down the stairs, nothing serious. It could have been worse."

"We're going to have to put you in a padded house. Before you end up breaking yourself to little pieces. I'd personally miss you if you left." My heart fluttered at this. I blushed so of course he noticed and gave a little smile.

The rest of the ride to school was very quiet. We had about thirty seconds to get to class. I had trig and pretty much would have to run to get there on time. Not like I minded being late for that class. Pure torture.

"Do you just want to ditch first period and go to breakfast? We can always get back before second period." He asked. It sounded good, but I've never ditched class before and I didn't want to get in trouble. But what's wrong with only doing it one time. I mean its not like I'm going to understand anything that's going on in there anyway.

"Sure lets go!" I was actually excited for doing this. It made me feel bad ass. This boy was turning me into a rebel.

He smiled and we floored out of the parking lot. We ended up in some small town so no one in Forks would be able to recognize us. Which was a good thing. The chiefs daughter caught skipping school to hang out with a boy. That talk wouldn't go unnoticed by a lot of people and I sure wasn't one of those kinds of girls. We stopped at a Bob Evans. We were seated right away since no one was there.

"Hi my name is Monica. Are you guys ready to order?" Monica asked.

"Bella, pick whatever you want." Edward said. Completely ignoring the looks Monica was giving him. Ha take that one!

"I'll have the French toast with bacon and orange juice." I said.

"Alright. And for you?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Nothing for me, thank you." He said.

"Ok well if you change your mind let me know." Then she left.

"Why aren't you going to eat anything? I'm not letting you pay for me to eat." I said.

"I already ate this morning. And didn't fall on my ass, or fall down stairs. You've had your workout for the day. And yes I'm going to pay because I made you late for school, almost, and brought it up, so I'm paying." He put up a good argument but I would pay him back somehow.

Monica brought back my food.

"There you go. Did you change you mind? Want _anything_?" Slut.

"No I'm good." He said looking at me. Blushing again. Luckily she took the hint and left. I started cutting up my food. It looked really good.

"Eat up. We still have a half hour until we have to be back in school though so you don't have to rush. And we could always skip second period too." He said.

"No thanks. One class is enough for me." I said. What would everyone think if they knew I skipped first period to be with Edward Cullen? I quickly ate and we still had fifteen minutes to get back to school. Plenty of time with his insane driving. Edward paid the bill, but when he wasn't looking when we were in the car I slipped a twenty in the cup holder. I'm so sneaky.

We arrived back to school with seven minutes to spare. So we just sat in the car, not wanting to get caught by anyone.

"So what's new?" He asked.

"Nothing really. School, Homework, Chores. That's my life right there." He chuckled.

"Sounds pretty exciting to me." He said sarcastically. "Don't forget all those sleepover and makeovers and shopping my sister takes you on." He added.

"Yeah that's my weekends now." He laughed. "How about you how's your life?"

"Good. Can't complain. I mean how could I when I have the most beautiful girl sitting right next to me ditching class and her being one of my best friends." I blushed.

Luckily I didn't have to answer to that because the bell rang. I jumped out of the car quickly and accidentally ran into the car he was parked next to. My bad.

"Well I'll see you at lunch." He said, then walked away towards his class. This was weird why was he being so nice to me? And he keeps pawning off the excuse that it was because of what happened the night of the bonfire. Well nothing really happened. Sure there was a wolf but it didn't bother any of us.

"There you are! What were you doing ditching with my brother?" Alice said, giving me a knowing look.

"Nothing really, he picked me up then we came to school and I fell in the puddle. He took me home to get changed and we ended up late to first period so we ditched and went to breakfast." That was the truth.

"Is that all that happened?" She asked.

"Yeah, pretty much it." Stop questioning me.

"Ok. Well you didn't miss much. All he did was talk, and talk, and talk. No one still understands what the heck he's teaching so your good. Now lets hurry up. We don't want you missing another class now do we?" With that we both ran off to class.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The morning flew by and next thing I know its time for lunch. I still wasn't hungry from that huge breakfast but I ended up getting a lemonade. When me and Alice got to the table we were both surprised to see Edward in the seat next to mine. Guess he wasn't hanging out with his sluts today. Speaking of which they were across the cafeteria giving me death glares.

"Hey Bella." Everyone said as I got to the table.

"Hey guys. What's new?"

"Oh nothing really. School sucks." Emmett said. And I agreed completely.

"You're telling me." I answered back.

The rest of the day passed and Edward was always around me somehow. He kept talking to me during lunch and during bio, which some of his fan-girls didn't like to much. At the end of the day he drove me back home. Today was the first day I've actually had a long civil conversation with him.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The rest of the week, meaning Tuesday and Wednesday since we didn't have school Thursday or Friday, passed uneventfully. Edward picked me up every day and drove me to and from school. He sat with us during lunch and was actually jumping into conversations. He didn't bother with any of his girl toys since who knows when. I was beginning to like this Edward a lot more then the last one.

On Wednesday after school, Alice told me I would be spending Thursday and Friday night over her house. An extended sleepover she said. But today at school, Alice wasn't her usual perky self. She was quiet and looked worried. Edward kept giving her puzzled looks, but she just shook them off and tried to act normal. I wonder what was up with that. But I agreed to the sleepover, letting them know I'd be over their house around six tomorrow night. School was soon over and Edward was driving me home.

"Do you know what's wrong with Alice?" I asked him.

"No, she pretty much shut herself out, so I can't figure it out." He said looking worried.

"Oh. Thank you for the rides this week."

"No problem." He said as we pulled into my driveway. "And Bella? I can't wait for you to sleep over tomorrow night. It's going to be a lot of fun. Alice will be back to her normal self by then, I promise." And with that he took my hand and kissed the back of it. I blushed again.

**EPOV:**

Alice was blocking me out. But I did manage to see part of what she saw, and it wasn't looking too good.

It was Bella, only she was running away screaming as she went.

Crap.

**AN: **

**Sorry it took so long guys! And I know its short but the next chapter will be really long and you'll get to see Alice's vision first hand! WHOO! So who else was up at midnight getting twilight?!?! Haha. Reviews help me write faster =)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**BPOV:**

Thursday had arrived! Luckily for once in my life I got to sleep in. First time since I moved here. Oh well. I started packing for Alice's house. Knowing I would be spending two night instead of the usual one, I pack double everything, jeans, sweatpants, shirts, underwear, you name it I had it.

Around seven I left for the Cullen's house. I left Charlie a note at home saying where I would be and when I was coming home. I felt bad for hardly spending any time with him though, although we both kept to ourselves mostly. Alice nearly tackled me when I got out of my truck.

"Bella! I miss not seeing you! I mean I know its only been a day but phew it felt like forever! And I am not one who is impatient, but man today went by so slow!" She talked so fast.

"Hey Alice, it was nice not having school today. Gave me a chance to clear my head about things." I said. We walked into the house. Esme and Carlisle were both at work so it was just us kids. Everyone came around and said hi, the usual.

Thursday night we just chilled around the house. We played games, watched movies, talked about random stuff. But around midnight I noticed Emmett disappeared. Alice asked me to go to the basement to get a movie while everyone else was doing who knows what. I went to the basement. It was creepy down there, I was never a big fan of basements, all those spiders and the dark, not fun.

I found the lightswitch and quickly turned it on. While I was rummaging through the movies I heard something creak. I paid no attention to it and continued looking for that stupid movie. I finally found it, hidden behind a bunch of other movies, and turned around. What I saw made me scream bloody murder. Emmett jumped out in front of me and scared the shit out of me. I wasn't expecting it and he was dressed up like a vampire. I was terrified to say the least and ran upstairs as fast as I could all the way out to the front yard.

I didn't even realize I ran that far, without tripping, when I saw Edward and Alice come out after me.

"Bella! Whats wrong?!" Edward asked in a concerned tone. Emmett then walked out of the house and I got a good look at him. The basement had poor lighting so I couldn't see that well, but now that the front porch light was on I ended up in hysterias. Emmett looked ridiculous. He had vampire teeth in, a cape that was way to small, and a black outfit that looked Alice's size. He was laughing so hard along with everyone else who saw him, except Edward.

"Emmett! You could have given her a heart attack!" But I could tell he was trying to repress a smile. And soon he was laughing along with the rest of us.

"I'm sorry Bells, I didn't mean to scare you so much." Then he came over and gave me a huge bear hug. Alice took a quick picture of that. Once I saw it on my phone I was on the ground laughing again. Emmett looked ridiculous and I looked like I was being squished. My new favorite picture of me.

We went to bed and all day Friday, Alice and Rose made me go shopping with them. It was torture. I thought I would get used to it after the first time but no. It was worse the second time. They just keep adding stuff to my already full wardrobe. We arrived home around eight and Alice and Rose dragged me into their room for girl time.

**EPOV:**

Well Alice's vision was right. She did end up running and screaming, but not for the reasons I imagined. I thought she finally figured out what we are. Emmett looked ridiculous in the outfit, although I think he was giving us all away without her even knowing it. I mean a vampire costume?!

I've also found out that over the days I've been taking more of a liking to Bella. I don't see her becoming one of my usual girls I date. No, she would be the only one I would date. It was weird, I never had feelings for anyone before. I mean I loved my family, but I actually cared about someone who was on the outside of our little vampire gang.

I was going to tell Bella Friday night that I liked her. I just hoped she had the same feelings for me. Alice already saw me asking her, but I didn't see the answer because Bella hasn't made up her mind yet. And since I couldn't read her mind I was going in cold turkey.

Bella and I have become closer friends over the past weeks. We would sit with each other, at this I noticed everyone giving us evil glares, the guys for me taking Bella, and the girls for Bella taking me. Let them stare all they want, their not going to change my feelings for her.

Although I had such stronger feelings for Bella, I still was dead set about not telling her what we are. I mean not only would she never talk to any of us anymore, which would break everyones undead heart, but if the Volturi found out, we were all dead.

Things in life are better off unknown. Although people think they want to know everything, the truth scares them and they are so dead set against change. Bella wouldn't be any different from them if she found out the truth. She would be terrified, and possibly rat us out. Which would cause us to move again and stay down low for a while.

I wish I could read her mind. Only for one day. To find out what she always thinks. She never does what I expect but I do believe that she will do exactly what I expect if she finds out shes best friends with a bunch of vampires.

On Thursday night, the couches were all occupied by couples. Jasper and Alice on one couch, Emmett and Rose on the other, which left me and Bella on the third couch. I didn't mind, but she seemed tense at first. She blushed a lot when she saw me staring at her. Eventually though, she relaxed, and during the scary movies, she actually snuggled up against me. She was so warm and fragile, I had to watch my every move with her around. But luckily with my previous history, I knew how to be just that. I wouldn't say that I was proud of my past with girls, but I would be lying to say that I wouldn't do it if I had the chance to start all over again. I enjoyed it because it made me feel human, something I could never be again.

Soon I heard Bella snoring on my chest. I chuckled when I heard this, who knew Bella was a snorer? She was so pretty when she slept, like nothing in the world could bother her. And she was so warm. I loved the feeling. I was surprised when she didn't move because of the coldness of my body, but she never ceased to amaze me.

The girls went shopping all day Friday. I felt bad for Bella having to endure their time at the mall. Those girls were savages when it came to shopping. Bella seemed less than pleased when she was told she was going. I hoped Alice would be careful with her, seeming as she was only human.

Tonight I planned to tell Bella how I felt. I hoped that she didn't reject me, like she does everyday with Mike. But once the girls came home they immediately ran upstairs to Alice's room for 'girl talk'.

After an hour I decided to go and take Bella by force if necessary and tell her how I feel, I knew Alice would put up a fight with letting her best friend leave the room to talk with her brother.

I finally reached Alice's room. But what I heard from inside completely shattered my world.

**AN:**

**Ohh what did he hear?!?!**

**I know its short =( sorry!**

**But this week has been crazy and I haven't been getting many reviews ='(**

**Review this chapter and hopefully the next one will be up Friday! **

**And I think you should also review it cause its my birthday today! Yay! Hah.**

**See ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**AN: ok so I think I prolonged this chapter long enough so im just going to get right to it. And thanks to all you wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter! **

**BPOV:**

Alice, Rose and I just sat for who knows how long talking girl stuff. New clothes that were coming out, although I tried to stay out of that one, hot celebrity guys, gossip about everyone at school. Pretty much anything you would talk about at a slumber party. That was until they popped the question.

"So Bella, what do you think of Edward?" Alice asked, and evil glint showed in her eyes.

"He's nice." Although I knew what she meant I didn't want to answer.

"Not what I meant. Do you like him?" She asked.

"As a friend only. He has too big of a reputation at school and I don't want to deal with guys like that. He's a player, yeah I know he's been great the past couple of weeks but that doesn't mean he can't go back. I just wouldn't want to deal with all the drama with going out with him entailed." I answered truthfully. I saw her face fall slightly, but she quickly covered it up.

I chewed at a twizzler right after my rant, and when I looked up, both Rose and Alice were staring at the door. What's so interesting about a door? I mean I knew we shut it so no one could over hear us. Guess I was wrong.

Standing in the doorframe was no one other than Edward. He obviously heard what I had said because his face showed pain, but that was quickly replaced with anger.

"Edward, I'm sor-" But that's only how far I got before he flew down the stairs. I got up and chased after him, and boy was he fast! I knew he went out the back door so I followed. What I didn't know is where he went after that. I looked all around the house and no sign of him.

The only other place out here was the woods. I quickly got over my fear of the dark woods and plunged in. It was all wet, of course it would be it rained everyday, it would never be completely dry. After what felt like hours wandering around the woods I heard a noise. I followed it and it led me to a beautiful meadow. I was so absorbed in how beautiful it was, I didn't see who was standing smack dab in the middle of it. There, in the middle, was Edward. Although he has his back towards me, I knew it was him. The moonlight shined on his crazy bronze hair. I walked towards him slowly.

"Edward, it's me, Bella. Can we talk?" I asked quietly. He must have heard though, because he soon became rigid. Was he that opposed to me now? But he turned around and I saw exactly why he was so rigid. There, in his hands, was a deer. It was obviously no longer alive since I was just draped over his arm, and not thrashing around. Then I looked at his face. His eyes showed nothing but surprise and concern. As I looked closer at his face, I noticed a trickle of blood flowing down the side on his mouth. I gasped.

"Bella, don't be afraid. I swear I won't hurt you. Don't run, you don't know what's in these woods at night. As you just found out." He whispered the last part, obviously not knowing if I heard it or not.

I couldn't move. I was frozen in the little spot I was in. he set the deer down gently on the grass, and slowly walked towards me, obviously not wanting to scare me more. Like it mattered, I wasn't going to run away screaming because I couldn't find my voice or make my legs work at the moment.

"I'm not going to hurt you I promise. Please don't run away, please." He begged. It was kind of funny, watching the oh so confident Edward Cullen beg a girl not to run away from him. I mean it was him running away from all the girls. I still couldn't move. Still frozen, my eyes locked on his every move.

I should have noticed something before. They never ate anything, whenever it was sunny they shut the blinds, he was cold when I held onto him the night of the bonfire, they were ridiculously pale, and all beautiful? I thought vampires were supposed to be ugly. Then it hit me. _All _the Cullen's were vampires! Great, I move to a small town to escape all the drama from Phoenix and move here and my only friends are a bunch of vampires, who knew!

But it's not like they have tried to eat me, yet. Their probably fattening me up with all the food Esme cooks me. Fear finally struck me and I have a shiver down the spine. This was definitely not going to end well. Edward's voice broke me out of my train of thought.

"Bella? Are you ok?" What kind of stupid question is that! "Please say something, anything. I don't care even if you scream, just _don't_ run into the woods alone. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

Like I was going to listen to him. I finally found that my feet worked. I sucked in a breath and took off as quickly as I could. I had no idea where I was going since I only knew the way back to the Cullen's house. _Crap._

Oh well, just keep running. _Yeah like I'm going to run into someone out in the woods at midnight. _Shut up mind. I slowed down because I was out of breath. Then I saw three huge wolves, and I mean huge, come out from behind the trees, about 100 yards away.

_Hm, better chances with vampires or wolves. Ill go with vampires, since they haven't killed me yet._

I ran back the way I came, but on my way tripped on a tree root_. Nice one Bella_.

Laying on the ground, I figured the wolves had already started chasing me and I was done for. So I just laid there, waiting. But nothing happened. About two minutes later, I felt two cold, strong arms picking me up.

"Told you not to run. I'm guessing the wolves scared you more than I did. I told Alice you would run away, but no she thought you would take everything so calmly." He said the last part mostly to himself. "Don't worry, those wolves wont bother you again, I'll take care of them."

I finally found my voice.

"What are you?" I already knew, but I wanted a confirmation.

"What do you think I am?" I hate stupid question games.

"Uhm, a….vampire." Wow, that sounded stupid even to me. He probably isn't ever going to talk to you after this one Bella. But instead of laughing, his face became serious.

"I knew you were observant. Not many people guess it as soon as you. But then again, you had a first hand experience." He seemed mad at himself about that. Like I was never supposed to find out, even after they ate me.

"So when are you going to eat me?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer but it was better then the wait.

"Right now." Then he bent his head down to my neck. I didn't put up a fight because I knew it would be useless. But instead of biting me, he just kissed me. What the heck?

"Silly Bella, we don't eat humans. We only hunt on animals. That's why its so easy for us to stay in one spot for so long." Phew, well it was a relief to realize they weren't going to eat me. "Would you like to go back to the house now?"

Well, if they weren't going to eat them then I figured it was fine, so I just nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Want to get there quicker? Hop on my back." Was he serious? Apparently he was because he bent down. So I got on. Next thing I knew we were flying through the woods. What took me forever to find him, only took mere seconds to get back to the house. Man, I feel slower then ever.

He let me down softly, and opened the back door for me and gestured for me to go in. I complied and slowly walked into a house full of vampires.

I guess they don't know what happened because Emmett and Jasper were playing video games, and Alice and Rose were doing makeup. Good thing I ran out when I did. Edward cleared his throat at Alice who was doing Rose's hair. All of a sudden her head jerked up.

"She saw you doing WHAT!" She screamed. "Edward how could you be so careless?! I mean I knew I saw it, and you did too yet you were so careless! No one is supposed to know. You do know the rules right?! If the Volturi get wind of this were all dead! You know they already don't like us! This would be just a quicker way to get rid of us!" ok, no idea what she was talking about.

"Alice! Would you shut up and listen! Yes I know the rules. I never told her anything she just stumbled into where I was, doing you know…" He trailered off.

"Could you not hear her mind looking for you? Or her heartbeat?" She asked. By now I was completely lost and everyone except Alice and Edward looked about the same as me.

"If I wasn't so concentrated then yes I could have heard her heartbeat. But as for the mind thing, I cant read hers! I don't know why." Ok. So apparently Edward could read minds, except for mine.

"Care to fill us in?" Emmett asked.

"Bella found Edward feeding off a deer." Alice said simply. I heard intakes of air all around the room. Then Carlisle and Esme walked in. Wonderful. **(AN: Almost stopped there! Love me later)**

**EPOV:**

I was on my way upstairs to tell Bella how I really felt about her. Its weird, I've never felt so protective of someone in my life before, not even all the other girls. On my way up I heard Bella and Alice talking but didn't pay much attention to it. That was, until, I heard my name.

"_So Bella, what do you think of Edward?"_ Alice asked. I could just imagine Bella blushing right now. So cute.

"_He's nice."_ Although I knew she knew what Alice really meant. I knew I should probably stop eavesdropping but I couldn't stop my curiosity.

"_Not what I meant. Do you like him?"_ Alice blurted out.

"_As a friend only. He has too big of a reputation at school and I don't want to deal with guys like that. He's a player, yeah I know he's been great the past couple of weeks but that doesn't mean he can't go back. I just wouldn't want to deal with all the drama with going out with him entailed."_ By now I was outside the door. It felt as if someone had stabbed a knife into my heart. Although I was dead, it didn't mean that I still didn't have feelings, and this one hurt, a lot.

Alice and Rose then saw me standing in the door. Just staring at Bella the whole time. She finally noticed their preoccupation with the door and turned around. When she saw me, her eyes grew wide. I could read the shock in them.

"Edward, I'm sor-" Bella started, but before she could finish I was rushing down the stairs. I needed to clear my head. I knew when I was standing there listening to them, I could feel my eyes turn black. Although it was obvious now that Bella didn't like me that way, I still didn't want to scare her, and she would start asking questions to why my eyes changed colors. Not something I wanted her to find out, ever.

Not being able to deal with anything anymore, I went out into the woods to hunt. I heard Bella following me, but once I got outside I took off at vampire speed, she would never find me. Alice's vision came true yesterday night, when Emmett had scared her, dressed up like a vampire. How obvious. I figured I had nothing to worry about, Alice hadn't had any visions lately, and I figured Bella would stay inside once she realized I was no where to be found.

I ran all the way into my meadow. No once except me in my family knew how to get there. I heard a group of deer close by. Without thinking I let my instincts take over. I soon found that I had completely drained a deer. It felt good hunting, it took my mind off Bella. Once I thought of that though, my mind was filled with thoughts about her. What would she think of she knew the truth? Would she run? I personally think she would, but Alice has her doubts.

All of a sudden I heard a gasp behind me. Not good. How could I have not heard the heartbeat! Or read their mind! I slowly turned around to see who had so easily snuck up on a vampire, not something you get everyday. When I turned around I felt my eyes widen. Bella probably couldn't see it because she was fixed on the deer I was holding. Not good, especially today. The wolves were out today, waiting for one of us to mess up so they can start a war. Even though we outnumbered them. They were not to happy to hear that Bella is best friends with the vampire family. I immediately thought of what would happen if she ran into them. I think one mythical creature per lifetime is enough.

"Bella, don't be afraid. I swear I won't hurt you. Don't run, you don't know what's in these woods at night. As you just found out." I said the last part mostly to myself, and so quiet I don't know if she heard it or not. She stayed frozen in her spot. Shocked. I noticed her still staring at the deer so I gently put it down. It was cold outside and she was just in a t-shirt. I didn't want her getting sick so I started to walk towards her hoping we could carry this out somewhere warmer.

"I'm not going to hurt you I promise. Please don't run away, please." I really hoped she didn't run. The wolves were over by the boarder line. Waiting for something to happen. If she ran into them, she would go into more shock. No one wants to have their first heart attack at 17.

"Bella? Are you ok? Please say something, anything. I don't care even if you scream, just _don't_ run into the woods alone. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."_ No one's out here to hear you scream anyway_, my mind thought. All of a sudden she took off full blast. She starting heading towards where the wolves were waiting. _No!_ I followed her as closely as I could, without crossing the boarder. She soon passed that though, things were just not going my way tonight. I could do nothing but wait and hope she comes back this way. I figured I would hear her heartbeat so I ran back to the meadow to get rid of the deer. When I was getting rid of it, my sleeve ran across my chin and I noticed blood. Great the one time I have to be a messy eater and Bella sees. I quickly wiped the rest of it off.

On my way back towards the boarder, I noticed something laying on the ground. Looking closer I realized it was Bella. She was shivering, I really hoped the wolves didn't do anything to her otherwise things wouldn't turn out so good. I picked her up from the cold ground, not that my skin made it any better.

"Told you not to run. I'm guessing the wolves scared you more than I did. I told Alice you would run away, but no she thought you would take everything so calmly. Don't worry, those wolves wont bother you again, I'll take care of them." I was mostly talking to myself, but I did tell her to run. And from what I could read from the wolves minds they did see her but she took off back towards me. Vampires over werewolves? Who knew! I knew that she would run, they all do. Alice was just keeping her hopes up. And I was serious when I said I would take care of the wolves, we needed to have a little meeting.

"What are you?" She asked quietly.

"What do you think I am?" I wanted to know what she thought, before I gave anything away. She looked annoyed at my answer.

"Uhm, a…vampire." Wow, she could say it so calmly. I knew I grew rigid because she was right on the mark.

"I knew you were observant. Not many people guess it as soon as you. But then again, you had a first hand experience." Not being to pleased with myself. I should have been more careful and ran further away. Why did I have to be so stupid!

"So when are you going to eat me?" She thought I was going to eat her?! HA! I would have already done that if I wanted to. But she seemed calm and curious. I decided to play some mind games with her.

"Right now." I said simply. I lowered my head down to her neck. I could feel her pulse from the closeness, but it was simple for me to ignore it. _Huh, guess I care more about her than eating her, even though I would never._ I quickly placed a kiss on her neck and pulled away. There's only so much restraint.

"Silly Bella, we don't eat humans. We only hunt on animals. That's why it's so easy for us to stay in one spot for so long. Would you like to go back to the house now?" She just nodded, probably trusting us more since we don't hunt humans, or maybe not. It was closer to town and she still had her truck so she could drive away.

"Want to get there quicker? Hop on my back." I was going to get bored walking at human pace, I have to do it all the time in public. She looked shocked that I would ask such a thing, and probably thought I was kidding. To show her I wasn't I bent down for her to get on. She hopped on and I was surprised at how light she was. We were soon running through the woods and arrived back at the house in no time.

I opened the door for her and she went inside. Emmett and Jasper were too busy playing video games and Alice and Rose were doing hair and makeup. Yuck. I cleared my throat trying to get their attention. All of a sudden Alice noticed me and she replayed the vision she had earlier when Bella chased after me. She probably thought it was nothing and ignored it, but the look of fear in Bella's eyes showed her that it did come true.

She saw you doing WHAT!" She screamed. "Edward how could you be so careless?! I mean I knew I saw it, and you did too yet you were so careless! No one is supposed to know. You do know the rules right?! If the Volturi get wind of this were all dead! You know they already don't like us! This would be just a quicker way to get rid of us!" Of course they would, except for you and me because of our powers.

"Alice! Would you shut up and listen! Yes I know the rules. I never told her anything she just stumbled into where I was, doing you know…" Didn't want to say it in front of Bella.

"Could you not hear her mind looking for you? Or her heartbeat?" I knew I _should_ have been able to, but my mind was completely preoccupied.

"If I wasn't so concentrated then yes I could have heard her heartbeat. But as for the mind thing, I cant read hers! I don't know why." It still puzzled me to no end.

"Care to fill us in?" Emmett asked.

"Bella found Edward feeding off a deer." Alice stated.

"_Well it was bound to happen sometime" _Emmett thought.

"_What if the Volturi found out! Shit!" _Jasper was thinking.

"_I should curl my hair in soft curls." _Of course Rosaline would be thinking about herself.

All of a sudden I heard a car pull up out front. Carlisle and Esme were now home. Well this is going to be a fun night.

**AN: **

**Ok! Hope you liked it! Its been playing in my mind over and over so I just decided to spill it out. Review! =)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**AN: ok time to clear things up. NO Edward has not slept with any girls. Ok just had to get that out. He just thinks he's cool and acts like he does. Ok peace!**

**BPOV:**

Carlisle and Esme walked into the family room with all of us standing there. Needless to say I was scared shitless. What if they thought I wouldn't be able to keep this secret and decided to kill me tonight. Not good. I mean they've never hurt me before and Carlisle has always patched me back up from my accidents but I've learned looks can be deceiving.

"Whoa, why's everyone so tense in here?" Carlisle asked. Esme looked around worriedly.

It was Alice who spoke up first, while everyone else kept their heads down low.

"Bella found Edward in the woods, uhm…feeding." Carlisle had a shocked expression on his face and Esme held the same expression along with worry.

"Edward how could you be so careless? And how did you not hear her coming?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. I cant read her thoughts and I guess I was too busy with my own to hear her coming. I'm sorry." He said. Eyes facing downward like a puppy being punished.

Carlisle sighed. "Well I guess there's nothing else we can do now." Then he turned to me. Crap. But his next words surprised me. "So Bella, now that you know what we are, what do you want to know?"

I was surprised to say the least, I thought they were going to kill me right there. "Uh, I don't know. Everything?"

He smiled slightly. "Ok. We'll start at the beginning then." And with that he went into the whole story of their lives. How he was changed in London and how he didn't want to be a monster and fed on animals instead of humans. How he changed Edward next because he was dying of the influenza. How he save Esme from when she jumped off the cliff. How he saved Rose from freezing to death on the street. And how he saved Emmett for Rose because he was attacked by a bear. He explained how Alice and Jasper found them and they don't know who changed them. He explained that Edward could read minds, except mine, Alice could see the future, and Jasper can control emotions. He told me that they only feed on animal blood so that they could live among people, and also how there are nomads out there who don't feed like them. That part scared me a little. He told me about the Volturi which apparently was an important vampire family in Italy, and how humans weren't supposed to know about vampires. He pretty much explained everything I needed to know.

After hearing all of this I became more relaxed in realizing that they weren't going to hurt me. I felt safe around them, even after I found out what they were, they always seemed make me feel safe.

"Now Bella, I know this is a lot to take in at one time, especially so unexpectedly, but you have to promise not to tell anyone about us. Not even your closest friends or family, we _have_ to keep this a secret." Carlisle said.

"Ok, yeah I promise not to tell anyone anything." I said quietly. No one would believe me if I told them anyway. Everyone in the room seemed to relax after I said that.

"So Bella, what do you want to do now?" Alice said and came to jump on the spot on the couch next to me.

"Sleep." I chuckled a little at her face. She was giving me the pouty face, but I was really tired and I wanted to think things over. Plus it was after three in the morning. They may not have to sleep, but the human here does!

"Alice let her go to bed, she's had a long night." Edward said. I threw him a thank you smile and me and Alice went upstairs. I plopped down on the bed.

"Okay well I'll see ya in the morning!" Then she shut the door and left.

When I woke up, I had a hard time figuring if last night was all a dream or not. I looked to see where I was and apparently I wasn't dreaming.

"Morning Bella!" Alice yelled as she came and jumped on the bed to get me up.

"Ugh Alice! Its to early to be doing that!"

"Nonsense! Its almost noon and I have a surprise for you!"

"I hate surprises. You should know that."

"But you'll like this one! Go get ready then come downstairs for breakfast and then your surprise!" I groaned. She wasn't going to let me out of this one.

I got out of bed and Alice left a outfit out for me. It was a pair of jeans and a short sleeve shirt. Its not that warm out is it? I opened the blinds and was surprised to see the sun! Now excited I hurried up and got dressed and ran downstairs for breakfast. Of course no one else was eating and it made me feel self conscious. Alice then came in.

"Okay I know I promised your surprise after breakfast, but first you need a makeover before you leave the house."

"Oh come on Alice! I just had one yesterday!" I whined.

"Yeah but today is a new day! Plus you never know who you might see." And with that she pushed me into the chair in her bathroom.

An hour later she was finally finished! All she did was wave my hair a little more than it already was and apply some eye shadow, mascara, and eye liner. But man did I look good!

"Perfect! Okay now we can go to your surprise!" She said.

"Will you just give me a hint to what it is?!" I begged.

"One hint. Almost everyone in my family is out hunting so its just you me and someone else. But I'm not telling you who!" Ugh! Stupid pixie!

"Ok time to leave! Let's go! Hop on!" Ok what's up with hopping on everyone's back now a days? Reluctantly I got on. I thought I could squish someone Alice's size, but apparently she's one strong midget. Never once did she trip or even begin to wear down.

"Close your eyes. It helps." She said. And soon I felt a strong wind. Not even a minute later, "Ok you can open them!"

When I did I realized that we were in a field. Okay random much? I hopped down and started trailering behind Alice. Why would I need makeup to go into a field? Then I realized why when she shouted out his name.

"EDWARD!!!" Alice yelled.

Out of no where he showed up behind us.

"You know you could have just said it normal tone and I would have heard you just fine." He said.

"I know I just felt like screaming it." Alice said with a smile. "Ok Bella now I know you want to know why we brought you out here. Well your not supposed to know about us so were going to eat you up now." I gulped. I knew this was going to happen. I was also well aware of the wide eyed shocked/ scared face I had on.

"Alice! You're so dumb sometimes! Don't scare her! I did enough of that last night." Edward said. "She's kidding Bella, we just figured you would want to know more about us so were going to show you." He smiled. I felt myself drooling internally. He was so gorgeous.

"Oh, uh ok?" I said. _Nice Bella, way to impress._

"So what do you want to see first? Strength or speed?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter. Which ever." Cant even pick one. Way to go.

Alice piped in. "I think speed. Ok Bella, see that tree way over there?" I nodded, it was a good two miles away, but it was the only tree in the field, how could you miss it? "Ok Edward want to race?" She asked with an glint in her eye.

"Bring it on sortie!" He said. Then they took off. If I were to blink I would have missed it. They were moving so fast! Within ten seconds they were both beside me. Edward arrived sooner than Alice but she was right behind him.

"Told you I would win." He said smugly.

"Yeah. Ok now strength time! Bella see the boulder behind us?" Once again I nodded. "Watch this!" Then she ran over to it and lifted it with one hand and lifted it above her head no problem. I'm really feeling weak now. Edward just stood next to me.

"Show off!" He said. But then he went over and lifted it too. Stupid strong fast vampires! Then they were both running towards me.

"So Bella, what do you think?" Edward asked.

"Wow. I feel really weak right now." I said.

They both laughed at this.

"Well we still have the whole afternoon, what do you want to do?" Edward asked.

"Actually you two do. I have to go shopping! Finally that stupid bet is over with and I figured Bella wouldn't want to go so have fun you two!" Then she took off before I could object.

"Ok well then I guess its just you and me." Edward said surprised. Apparently he didn't know about her evil plans either. We walked to the tree that was in the middle of the field and sat down.

"Sorry about last night. You really weren't supposed to see that, ever. Its dangerous for a human to be there."

"Oh no that's ok. Its not your fault, I should have just stayed back in the house." I said.

"Yeah I was meaning to ask you about that. Why did you follow me? I mean most girls would just wait for me to come back home and they would stay there. But not you." How to answer that.

"Well I just didn't want you to get hurt, although now I see that its impossible for you, but at the time I didn't know. I don't know I guess I felt guilty and I still want us to be good friends, I just wasn't ready to take it to the next step. I really do like you Edward, its just I don't know how to deal with guys like you. I mean I've never had a real boyfriend before and when I came here you were just another player. They were all over in Phoenix and all my friends got their hearts broken over them so I swore to myself never to go out with one. But you have surprised me when you gave it up, and you've been doing really good, so as for the whole going out with you it changed to a maybe. I still want to see if you would go back to your old ways. I like the new Edward better by the way." Wow. Cant believe I just said that to him. I looked over to him to see him deep in thought.

"I know where you're coming from. I never used to be this way, its just been since we moved here actually. I just felt so out of everything with my family because they all have their soul mates and I was the odd one out. So I figured if I did that then I wouldn't feel the odd man out. I was hoping that by doing that I would actually find mine."

"Have you?" I asked.

"Maybe." He said with a smile.

We spent the rest of the after noon talking about random things. I found out he played the piano and he found out why I moved here from Phoenix. We found out a lot about each other. It was nice. Definitely liked this Edward better then the old one. And he was so cute! Whoa, am I falling for Edward? Crap. I mean its not like I didn't like him, it was just that I didn't want to get my heart broken.

Around twilight we ran back to his house, well he ran, I just held on for dear life. Once we got back I packed up said goodbyes Edward said he would drive me home. Even though I had my truck I agreed. He hopped into the driver side of my truck and I got in the passenger side.

"Man can your truck be _any_ slower!" He joked.

"Hey I love my truck! Don't be making fun of it!" I argued back. Soon we pulled into Charlie's driveway. Edward got out and came over to open my door for me.

"Thanks." I said. Smooth.

"No problem. I'll pick you up for school Monday if that's ok? I don't want you to break down on your way to school." He joked.

"My truck works perfectly thank you very much. But sure I'd love a ride. See you Monday!" with that I went inside to cook dinner. Charlie was still at work so I had the house to myself to think over everything that happened the past two days.

Monday couldn't come soon enough.

**AN: **

**Yay! I finally updated! Sorry for the wait. I been having to write a stupid research paper which still isn't done. Oops! But I figured this is more important lol. Lots of reviews make me happy =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**BPOV:**

Finally Monday came. The weekend with Charlie wasn't that exciting. On Saturday he went fishing so I had the whole house to myself and I cleaned. Story of my life. But on Sunday we went over to Billy Black's house. At first I was excited because that means I would be able to see Jacob. But nope, life isn't fair. Apparently he was out with his friends and so that left me sitting at his house watching ESPN. I'll never understand basketball.

I decided to actually look cute today for school. I wore dark jeans and a blue sweater. My hair is and always will be untamable so I just let it be. I was downstairs eating breakfast when I heard a knock at the door. Charlie wasn't home so no one caught me when I tripped over the rug. Why do we even have that there! I got back up and ran to the door.

There, looking way better then anyone should, was Edward. I don't think I could ever get used to how beautiful any of the Cullen's were. It was unnatural.

"Hey Edward."

"Are you ok?" He asked. What did he mean 'are you ok?' why wouldn't I be?

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I just heard you fall and I thought that you might be hurt or something. I was contemplating breaking down the door."

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just tripped over the stupid rug." He laughed. I don't see how my clumsiness is so funny to everyone. Its just embarrassing.

"Alright. Well since you say you're fine I guess we should be leaving to go to school."

"Ugh do we have to? Isn't it summer yet!" He just laughed at my complaints about school.

"Just be happy you only have to go through it once. I've been going since 1924." Ouch. Ok maybe I can deal with it once.

"Wow. I don't know how you do it. I can't even stand one year, let alone however many you've been though."

He grabbed my backpack from the floor and started leading me towards his car. When we arrived he opened the door for me to get in.

"You know you really don't have to do that every time. I mean I am fully aware I could open a car door myself. I mean I like that you do open it but you don't have to go out of your way to do something I could do myself." Great I was rambling.

He laughed. "Yes but I wouldn't want the car door to hit you or something then you end up in the emergency room. You are very accident prone so I'm trying to keep you out of harms way." Well I couldn't argue with that. But me being my stubborn self decided to ignore him until he apologized. I mean I know I'm clumsy but no need to rub it in.

When I got in the car I folded my arms across my chest and looked the other way. He didn't even seem to notice and started driving off. Since I was looking out the window I saw all the tree fly by from the speed we were going. It was starting to make me dizzy. When we pulled into the parking lot he finally looked at me.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. Still deciding to be stubborn didn't answer him. Instead I just got out of the car and started walking towards first period. I knew he was following me but he couldn't use his vampire speed here and I was close to the buildings already while he was at his car.

"Bella! Bella! What's wrong!?" He was shouting behind me. Great now I have the full attention of the school on this little charade. I decided to stop when I got inside the cafeteria that way it wasn't raining on my head. That's when he caught up. But not before mike came in.

"Hey Bella!" Mike said.

"Hi Mike." Trying to sound uninterested, he didn't get the hint.

"How was your extended weekend? What did you do?"

"It was good. I mostly hung out at the Cullen's house and stayed at home."

"You're still hanging out with them? Why?" He sounded appalled.

"Because their my friends." I said simply.

"Well are you doing anything tonight? Maybe we can go see a movie or hang out at the diner or something." He had a certain smile on his face that I'm guessing worked on all girls to say yes to him. I almost did.

"Sorry Mike, but she's coming to my place later. Better luck next time." Edward said putting his arm around my waist. Mike walked away, looking dejected.

"Maybe I wanted to go out with him! Why do you always butt into things that don't concern you?" I said to Edward.

"Well you could have gone out with him if you wanted to, but I knew what he was planning in his head. Plus I didn't want you going out with him." And with that he gave me a quick peck on the cheek and ran off to first period while he left me there fuming.

The morning classes flew by quickly and it gave me time to calm down from what happened this morning. I was still going to let Edward have it at lunch because he shouldn't be butting in to my business. Finally the lunch bell rang.

Alice and Rose met me outside the cafeteria and we all walked in together. We put our stuff on the table and went into line to get them their 'food' and me my actual food. When we came back to the table all the guys were already there waiting for us. Alice and Rose grabbed a seat which left me no other opinion but to sit next to Edward.

"Bella is everything ok? You're very angry." Jasper said. Great now they all knew something was up.

"Oh its nothing, she was just mad that I interfered on a date with her and Newton tonight. No biggie." Edward said.

"What he asked you out?!" Alice and Rose practically screamed.

"Yeah but then Edward had to come and ruin everything. I mean its not like I would have said yes but still I would like to voice my own opinion then just having him butt in and say 'sorry she's coming over to my house tonight'." I said.

"Oh yay! Your coming over tonight?! We should go shopping then!" Alice said.

"No Alice, no more shopping. I don't have anymore room in my closet anyway. Want to just hang out and watch movies?" I asked.

"Fine ruin all my fun!" Alice said and pouted in her seat. Jasper put an arm around her and tried not to smile.

"Are you still mad at me?" Edward asked.

"Maybe."

Apparently not the answer he wanted because he let the full force of his eyes on mine. How do you say no to that face!

"Okay fine! I'm not! Happy?" I asked.

"Very much. So I'll give you a ride over to my house and then when were done with movie night I'll drive you back home." He said.

"Aw Eddie's got a crush!" Emmett laughed.

"Emmett shut up!" Edward hissed at him. It was pretty funny watching a guy hiss. A small giggle escaped my lips. Apparently it didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you laughing at me?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

"Why's that?"

"Because you hissed. I thought only girls do that. And gay guys." With the last comment Emmett laughter echoed through the whole cafeteria, bringing all the attention to our table.

"Oh that was a good one Bella!" Emmett said. Everyone at our table was laughing, that is everyone except Edward. He was fuming. Before I could ask him anything though the bell rang. Ha well he couldn't escape me since we sit next to each other next period.

When I arrived to second period though he wasn't there. The late bell rang and he still wasn't there. Uh oh. Luckily though, he came in about five minutes later and sat down next to me. I know what he was doing. The first minutes of class we can always talk to our partners or people around us. So obviously he didn't want to talk. Not going to stop me! I ripped out a piece of notebook paper and started writing on it. Note time!

(AN: Bella italics, Edward bold.)

_Are you mad at me?_

**No, I just needed time to think.**

_Liar, your mad at me._

**I swear I'm not.**

_Then why did you ditch the first minutes of class?_

**Because I forgot my book and had to go to my counselor.**

_Uh huh. You're mad at me._

**No it's not you. I could never be mad at you. Its just Emmett is so immature sometimes and my family always makes fun of me for not having my 'soul mate' yet.**

_Oh. Well do you know who it is?_

**I have an idea who it is. **

_Can you tell me =)_

**You'll find out soon enough.**

After reading the last line the paper suddenly disappeared. I noticed that Mr. Banner was walking around the room and was coming right by our table. Phew. Sadly, we didn't get to talk through the rest of class. When the bell rang he was out of there quicker than humanly possible. But no one else noticed.

The rest of the day passed slowly. Gym with Alice was brutal. Basketball and the uncoordinated is not something that mix well. Luckily Alice took the ball most of the time so I didn't really have much time with it, but hey I'm not complaining.

Finally the bell rang for dismissal. I went to go wait at the Volvo for Edward but it was no where to be seen. Alice then popped up behind me.

"He went home. He had to think some things over. He told me to let you ride with us back to the house." She said. Apparently I did upset him at lunch.

"Alice is he really mad at me? Please I have to know."

"No he's not mad at you. If anyone he's mad at himself. He finally found out who his soul mate is thanks to my wonderful visions and its not someone who he expected."

"Alice! Can you please tell me who it is! Please, please please!" I begged.

"Nope, sorry can't do that. But you will find out soon enough. Just give Edward some time to come around. It all came as a big shock to him. Don't worry; he'll come back around soon enough."

I gave in and followed her to a shiny red convertible.

"Whoa who's car is that!" I asked.

"Oh this? Its Rosaline's. Emmett and Jasper took the jeep to school because they think this car is to girly for them." She laughed.

Soon enough we were at the Cullen's house. I called Charlie to let him know where I was at. We were all getting settled on the couch when I realized that Edward was no where to be seen.

"Alice where's Edward?"

"Oh he had to go hunting. He'll be back soon I promise." I decided not to bet against Alice.

All throughout the movie I kept wondering where Edward was.

**EPOV:**

During lunch Alice had a vision. No one but me noticed because her vision had to do with me. Apparently she found out who my 'soul mate' was because it took me by surprise. How could I be so stupid!? She didn't belong in our world! Maybe if I stayed away from her she would forget about me and find someone else. Did I want that though? If I was being honest with myself then no, I wouldn't. But I _needed_ her to stay away. She was to innocent, I wouldn't damn her to this life.

That's right, my soul mate was Bella.

**AN:**

**Ohhh! Haha. Ok here's the next chapter! Yay! Review! Oh yeah and I'm thinking about writing a new story here's the summary. I don't know when I'm going to post it though, let me know what you think of it!**

"**Like I love you"**

**Summary: **

Bella and Renee used to get along until lately. They have been fighting about anything and everything. Charlie stays out of it until one night. Her home seemed like hell. Her best friends, the Cullen's and Hale's, who have strangely golden eyes, are the only good things in her life. That was until a red-eyed beauty comes into her life. Human/Vamp.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:**

**I know I hate these things too! But anyway. My new stories up.**

**Its called 'Like I Love You'. (Yes I'm a Justin Timberlake fan)**

**Anywho so yeah that's up. Read it if ya wanna.**

**As for this story. I'm kind of stumped. And I don't know what you guys think of it because I haven't been getting any reviews lately =( *tear tear***

**Should I still continue it or no?**

**Let me know.**

**~Kay**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**BPOV:**

After the first movie Edward was still no where to be seen. I didn't even know what the movie was about because I was to busy wondering about Edward. If I was being honest with myself I spent a lot of time lately thinking about him.

Apparently Alice put in a new movie because half way through Edward finally came home. I thought he would come and watch it with us. Instead he completely ignored our existence and went upstairs to his room. I heard the door slam and music playing. I figured it would be best to let him cool down and after the movie I would go talk to him.

All throughout the movie I kept coming up with things to say to him. _So who's the lucky girl who gets to spend eternity with you? _No, that sounded too desperate. He would figure out that I liked him if I told him that. Even though he can't read my mind doesn't mean he can't read my facial expressions. After an agonizing hour of the movie I decided to sneak upstairs before anyone saw me.

I crept upstairs to the room I heard the music blasting from. I knocked gently but I knew he would be able to hear it. _Stupid vampire hearing._ He swung the door open, obviously not expecting it to be me there. His face went from angry to agonized. I wonder why that was.

"Oh hey Bella." He wouldn't make eye contact with me what-so-ever.

"Hey I was just wondering if you were alright."

He seemed lost in this thoughts. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Do you mind if I talk to you? It won't take up too much time." He stepped out of the doorway and I walked into him room. I've only been in here once before and it was dark but now I saw that he had a ton of music and a big welcoming bed and a couch in the corner.

"Alright so what do you want to talk about?" I asked. His expression changed and suddenly hardened. I was afraid of what was going to come out of his mouth next.

"Bella, I don't know how to put this." He seemed to have trouble saying what he needed to say.

"It's ok. Just spit it out."

"Bella, I don't think its best if we hang out with each other before. I mean I know were friends and _nothing_ more, but I don't know if I can do that anymore. I don't want anything more from you but I think it would be best if we just stopped. I mean we can still be civil to each other because you're friends with Alice and everybody but I don't think we should be around each other."

His words hit a cord. I was going to tell him that I actually had feeling for him sometime soon but not that all went down the drain. I could feel the color draining from my face. Why did he want us to not even talk to each other anymore?

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, quite the opposite actually." He smiled sadly.

"Well then what's the problem?"

"Don't you get it?! Bella I'm not human. I shouldn't be friends with you, I should be eating you. It's not normal for a vampire to be friends with a human. I can't keep it up anymore. Sorry but I still think its best if we stop talking. I don't want you to be dragged into this lifestyle. It's not healthy for you." I looked into his eyes and saw no emotion. That's when I knew he made up his mind.

I didn't let him see me break down. I ran out of his room as fast as my legs would take me. I passed up everyone in the family room and didn't say anything. I just grabbed my coat and boots. Then I realized that I didn't have a car. Shoot. So much for that plan. I walked in to the family room. All it took was one look from Alice to know something was up.

"It's ok Bella, I'll take you home now." I tried to smile as convincingly as I could. We walked out to her Porsche and she floored it back to my house. She could tell I didn't want to talk about it at the time, but she gave me a look saying she wanted an explanation. I got out of the car and ran into my room. That night I promised myself I wouldn't let this effect me. I would go to school tomorrow and act like everything was alright.

The next day I drove myself to school. I parked next to Rosalie's BMW and got out. I met up with the girls before first period.

"Hey hun, are you ok?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. It was nothing. Sorry for over reacting last night." I said.

By this time the warning bell had rung and we had to separate for class. Lucky me had first period with Mike.

"Hey Bella! Man you look like crap!" Wow way to pick up a chick like that. I shot him a glare. "Sorry! Just sayin. So do you want to go to dinner tonight with me?" He asked. If he thought I was going to say yes he was out of his mind. Then I realized that I would get revenge with Edward.

"Sure Mike, I would like that." I have never seen a guy smile that big before in my entire life.

"Great! Hey do you mind if you pick me up? I still don't have my license." This was not going to be fun. Why did I have to agree?!

"Uhm…yeah that's fine."

"Great! Pick me up at 6!" _No I'll pick you up when I feel like it, aka NEVER! _My mind was shouting at me. Lucky for me the teacher walked in before he could say anything else.

The morning went by ridiculously slow. At lunch I wasn't that hungry so I didn't get any food. I went in line though with Alice and Rose because they still had to keep up the charade.

"Bella come on! You have to eat something!" Rose said as they were paying for their food.

"That's ok. I'm not really hungry." She gave an angry huff and started walking towards the table. _Great, I get to sit with him. I wonder what he'll say, if he says anything. _Of course Alice and Rose took their seats which left me next to Edward.

"So Bella, I hear you have a date with Mike tonight." Rose asked.

"How did you know about that?" suddenly Edward became interested in what we were saying.

"Oh I think everyone in the school knows. He's been telling everyone he's taking the _exclusive_ Bella Swan out to dinner tonight." I swore Edward's knuckles got whiter than they already were, if that was possible.

"Ha. more like the other way around! He's making _me_ take _him_ out. He doesn't have his license so I have to go pick him up." Hearing this everyone at the table was cracking up. Everyone but Edward. He looked appalled like I did something bad. But I guess I did since he told me not to go out with Mike, but since we weren't 'friends' anymore I decided to decline the warning.

"I thought I told you that you should stay away from him. You don't know what he's planning." Wow, so he was going to talk to me.

"I thought you didn't care anymore, so I'll do whatever I want to do thank you very much." I said.

"Bella, this isn't about me. Its about you. You really should cancel on the date tonight. For me? Please." He asked.

"I'm not canceling the date Edward. And why should I do it for you? What have you done to me except break my heart!" Woops, wasn't supposed to let that one slip. Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

"I knew it! I knew you liked him!" Alice said, smiling smugly. Edward looked surprised. Oh like he cared?! I just grabbed my tray and went off to class. Shit, then I realized I sit right next to him. This was going to be a long period.

I noticed when he walked in but didn't even acknowledge his presence. Once Mr. Banner started teaching I felt something hit my arm. I looked over to see what it was.

(Edward bold, Bella italic)

**Did you mean what you said at lunch?**

_Why do you care? You sure didn't last night._

**Please, just answer the question**

_It doesn't matter anymore. Just drop it._

**Ok fine. Just please don't go out with Mike tonight.**

_Its none of your business who I date._

**I'm sorry. Just please be careful. **

_What are you my dad?_

He didn't write anything back and for that I was glad. I didn't know how much longer I could stand being so close yet so far from him and this wasn't helping at all. The rest of class went by smoothly. Next thing I knew it was time for gym. _Maybe I could just ditch._

No, Alice would kill me. She wanted answers. So all through out gym Alice wanted every detail of what happened last night. So I told her. Needless to say she was pissed off at Edward.

School let out and I went home to get ready for the 'date'. I took a quick shower and decided to wear jeans and a dark green sweater. I dried my hair and just let it wave down my shoulders. I applied a little make up that Alice showed me how to do. She told me that I didn't need much because my features were perfect. I didn't believe her for a second.

When five thirty came around I left to go pick up Mike. _Wasn't the guy supposed to pick up the girl?_ I said to myself. I didn't have any previous dating experience but that's what always happened in the movies. I left Charlie a note saying where I would be. I didn't want him to worry about me. Mike lived about five minutes away from me so I easily found his house.

"Hey Bella! You look good!" Oh this was going to be a long night.

"Hey Mike, you don't look to bad yourself." _Edward would look better._ "So where are we going to eat?"

"Oh I figured we could go to Burger King right down the street." How original. _Edward would take you to a fancy restaurant without all the smelly kids._

"Ok?" That was it for the conversation.

"Man your truck is so slow! I could have walked faster getting here." _Maybe you should have then._

We ordered and talked while eating. Surprisingly he wasn't as obnoxious as he had previously been in the truck. We had some things in common, not a lot but one or two. Ok so who was I kidding. This was the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life. _No, your biggest mistake was falling hard for Edward and getting your heart crushed._

I really needed to stop talking to myself in my head.

"So are you and Cullen done then?" Mike asked randomly.

"We were never going out in the first place. We were just friends." I said.

"Sure didn't seem like it. He was always around you and never let anyone by you. Glad you got rid of him though. He seemed to possessive of you."

"I didn't get rid of him. He ditched me." I said sadly.

"Oh well that sucks. But lucky you got me instead. I'm way better then him anyway." _Oh really, which ways? Being an annoying ass hole?_

I didn't answer to that. We soon left after that. I started driving back to his house when he told me pull over and park. I thought he may have been sick from the food or something because you never know what they put in those fast food joints.

"Mike are you ok?" he didn't answer. I leaned over to see if he was when he soon attacked me with his lips. I wasn't expecting it at all. I've never had a kiss before and even though I haven't, it just felt wrong. If you have had a dog kiss you, that's what it felt like. He was all slobbery. He licked my bottom lip wanting entrance. When I didn't open he forced my lips open. I felt like I was going to gag. I started to fight him off but he wouldn't budge. _You should have listened to Edward._

Before I knew what was happening he started feeling me up. How uncomfortable. It felt like I was going to get raped by a nerd from my school. Why did I have to be stupid and not listen to what Edward said about him! Too late for that now. I started feeling tears running down my cheeks while he was still kissing and feelin me up. _Oh this is so wrong and gross._

I was getting ready to hitch up my leg and kick him where the sun don't shine when he suddenly disappeared. He was no where to be seen in the cab of my truck. I started to cry over what could have happened had he not suddenly vanished. I heard the car door open and I was afraid he came back for more. Instead I felt two stone cold arm wrap around me.

"Shh it's ok. He's gone I took care of him. You're safe." Once I heard that voice I started to cry harder but held on to him. I didn't want him to leave me. I was afraid though that he would again. That just made me cry harder.

"Bella don't worry I took care of him. He won't be bothering you anymore. Please don't cry. Shh it's alright. Don't worry I'm here." He kept trying to sooth me with his words. He thought I was still crying over what happened with Mike? Oh well, better that then have him know what I was really crying over. I didn't want to freak him out and have him become all distant again. I finally quieted down and looked up at him.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you at all?" I could barely talk because my throat hurt from crying so much but I managed to say no. He shook his head.

"Edward I'm sorry I went out with him. I should have listened to you. I'm sorry." I started to cry again.

"Shh Bella its alright. It's not your fault at all. It's mine. If I hadn't pushed you away you wouldn't have gone out with him. I'm sorry. And I don't blame you for not listening to me. I was an ass to you. Can you forgive me?" He asked. This made me feeling guiltier because he was taking the blame for something I did.

"Edward stop. It's my fault, not yours. And of course I forgive you. Are we friends again?"

"Of course we are. I realized that I cannot go without talking to you. I missed you to much even though it wasn't a full day. When we get back to the house I want to tell you something. Oh and I went back to your house and told Charlie that you would be spending the night at my house. He never knew you went out with Mike tonight." I realized Alice must have seen what happened. But I was glad that I would be sleeping over their house. "By the way, you look beautiful tonight." He said.

"Thank you."

He took the keys and drove back to his house. When I walked in the door everyone was there wanting to give me a hug and comfort me. They were the family I always wanted. Alice must have told them what happened tonight on my 'date' with Mike. Ugh I can't even think of him right now.

"Alice do you mind if I use your shower? I want to get cleaned off." She must have understood because she led me to the bathroom upstairs and got me towels and pajama's for the night. "Thanks Alice."

"You have nothing to thank me for. We help our family." With that she smiled and left. After a long hot shower I finally felt somewhat cleaner from the events that happened tonight. When I walked out no one was to be seen. Well, no one but Edward.

"Hey do you mind if we talk now?" He asked.

"Sure." He led me back upstairs to his room. Once we got in there he started to talk right away.

"Bella I'm sorry about what happened. It was stupid of me to just think pushing you away would protect you. I've learned that it is a full time job, one that I would gladly take. But there was a reason to why I told you I didn't want to be your friend anymore and it would be best if we didn't talk or anything." He talked so fast it was almost hard to catch it all.

"Ok well what is it?"

"I don't want you to get afraid or run away from me. But I won't stop you if you decide to go." He said.

"Edward you have nothing to worry about. Did I run away when I found out you were a vampire. Oh wait, I did, but I came back. Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure I can handle it." I said.

"Ok then. Please don't be angry with me, its really not my fault, it just sort of happened. You know how I told you I found out who my soul mate was?" he asked.

"Of course I remember! And you were being stubborn and wouldn't tell me who it was."

"Well I'll tell you who it is now. Bella, it's you."

I was in shock.

**AN:**

**Phewwww! There's the next chapter! Let me know what you think of it! Review!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**BPOV:**

I stood there frozen. What was I supposed to say?

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward asked. I looked over at him and notice he held nothing but concern in his eyes. He was afraid that I would run away. I knew that I needed to keep my reactions on the down low, so I didn't make him all distant again. Surprisingly enough though, I didn't have the urge to run away. I mean sure its awkward saying that you are designed for this person, but it was Edward. He was beautiful, and kind, and caring.

"Yeah I'm fine." I came back to reality. I turned to him and gave him a small smile, which he returned with his crooked smile. How did I get so lucky?

"Good, I didn't want to freak you out or anything. I mean it was kind of unexpected. But now that you know about the whole us being soul mates things, you do know that you don't have to be with me. You could still choose anyone you wanted. But will you give me a chance and go out with me Friday night?" he asked. He looked nervous as if to think I would say no to him. Ha.

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot." I said. It was Wednesday night and I was sleeping over my soul mates house, not awkward at all. But that ment I only had to endure one more full day until our date.

"Awesome, I'll pick you up around 7? I figured we could go out for dinner and a movie." He said. Wow, this would be the first date that the guy actually picked me up for.

"Can't wait." I said with a sly smile. He looked taken aback by my response. I was surprised by it myself. Instead of waiting for him to respond, I walked out of the room and went to Alice's room. I wanted to leave that room before the blush came.

As soon as I ran into Alice's room she literally pounced on me.

"Oh my gosh!!! Tell me everything!" She screamed in my ear.

"Well what do you want to know? Everything is a pretty big category." I said trying to stall.

"Start with the date with Mike then everything leading up to now. And don't stall with me missy. You're going to spill everything." Alice said.

So I told her everything. Up to when I ran into her room. She seemed satisfied with everything that I told her. And I was pretty sure that she was going to give Mike hell tomorrow in school.

"I totally knew that you and Edward were going to be together!!! I'm glad that he told you sooner then later." Alice said.

"How long have you known about this?" I asked her.

"About three days after you moved here. He just needed to realize that you weren't the same as all of the other girls he went out with. He needed to fall in love with you first." She said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Who said anything about him being in love with me? I mean sure the whole soul mate thing but seriously? He's not in love with me. He doesn't even know me. How could he love me?"

"Oh Bella, how could you not see that he loves you? Everyone in this house knows he's in love with you. Both of you just haven't figured it out yet. And he knows more about you then you think he does. We vampires are very observant." Oh gosh, now I'm scared of what he knows about me.

"I guess I'll have to keep that in mind from now on." I said mostly to myself. "We'll we still have school tomorrow and since you don't sleep I'm going to bed. Night Alice." With that I plopped onto Alice's bed and fell fast asleep, dreaming about Edward.

The next morning, when I walked downstairs everyone was trying to keep a straight face. Did I look that bad? I ran into the bathroom, but I looked the same I had last night except I looked more rested. When I walked back out they were still trying to keep a straight face.

"Alright what's so funny guys?" I asked irritated. Suddenly everyone cracked up. Esme and Carlisle weren't home to quiet them down and tell them to behave so they laughed even harder. Finally I got my answer.

"'Edward, Oh Edward, thank you for saving me from Mike. My hero'' Emmett said in a high pitched girly voice. Everyone just started laughing harder, even Edward was cracking a smile. He was to gentlemen like to laugh directly at my face like everyone else.

I finally realized what he was talking about and why everyone was laughing. _Stupid sleep talking! _I blushed harder then I thought possible and ran back upstairs. I ran into Alice's room and jumped onto the bed. I covered my head and tried to hide my embarrassment, until I heard a knock at the door. I didn't bother answering because I knew they would come in anyway and I didn't feel like moving. I felt someone sit next to me on the bed, but I still stayed under the covers. To my surprise they got off the bed. I figured they were just going to walk away and see me as a hopeless cause. Nope, whoever it was started crawling under the covers too. When I uncovered my eyes from my hands I noticed Edward staring at me. Embarrassed, I hid my face again. At least I tried, but two cold hands pulled my hands away from my face.

"Don't hide your face, it's too beautiful to be covered by your hands." He said. I just blushed again, and I thought I got rid of that from downstairs, but no it just shows up again. He put his finger under my chin to force my head up to look at him.

"Bella you have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. Emmett is just a big idiot, what else is new there. Plus, I like your sleep talking, it lets me try to see what' going on in your mind." He said. His golden eyes pierced into my boring brown ones. "Come on, let's go get ready for school. I'll drive us and everyone else can take Emmett's jeep." All of a sudden, the comforter was pulled off the bed. I tried to hold onto it as hard as I could but my strength isn't that much, especially in the morning.

After Alice played Bella Barbie for an hour I was 'ready to go to school' according to Alice. As promised, Edward drove me to school. We took his Volvo and I would just come back over later to get my truck. The car ride to school was quiet. It wasn't awkward, it was comfortable. We just listened to Debussy on the way there. I was surprised to find out that he liked it, I thought it was just me. After about one song we pulled into the parking lot of school.

"Bella! Look at that! You already messed up your hair!" Alice said pulling me aside to fix it. "Alright, spill girl. What happened in the car?" She asked.

"Nothing at all. Seriously all we did was drive to school and listen to Debussy." She looked disappointed and we went back to the group.

Edward gave me a questioning glance and I just shrugged, thinking it probably had to do with what Alice pulled me away for. The first bell rang and we went off to our separate classes. The morning passed in a blur. I can't even remember what we were talking about in class today. At least lunch will be more fun.

I walked in and everyone was already at the table. Once again the only seat being next to Edward, not that I minded that much. That was until I saw the two people I hated most come up to our table.

Tanya came up to Edward and Mike came up to me. I don't think that they saw all the glares they were getting from everyone at the table. Especially the one Emmett was giving Mike, because if Mike saw he would run back to his table with his tail between his legs.

Tanya came up to Edward and practically sat on his lap. "Hey Edward! It's been way to long! Maybe sometime soon we could catch up? For old times sake?" She asked batting her eyelids. I wanted to punch her. I suddenly felt jealous of her. She could have Edward and was beautiful enough for him. While I wasn't.

"Sorry Tanya, I'm not dating anymore. I'm kind of on reserve." With that he looked at me and winked. She noticed and stomped out. And that left only one. Mike.

"Hey Bella! I had a great time last night. We definitely have to do it again sometime soon. Hopefully next time it won't be interrupted by unnecessary third party observers." He looked at Edward when he said that. Edward simply smiled.

"Sorry Mike. I don't think that would be a good idea. That is if you like your life or not. That was the worst date I have ever been on. And I'm sure if you tried anything again like you did last night, Emmett, Jasper and Edward will enjoy beating the crap out of you. So please, for your sake and mine, stop talking to me." I smiled sweetly. He finally looked around the table at all the guys. Emmett with his death glare, Jasper with the same look, and finally Edward who looked like he would kill Mike right there.

"So you're going back out with this freak? I thought he dumped you or something. Whatever, I don't date trash like you." With that last statement, all the guys stood up. Mike looked like he was going to piss his pants, but ignored their looks and started walking away. That wasn't happening with the guys. They got up and followed Mike. Next thing I knew they all disappeared.

When they came back, five minutes later, Mike was no where to be seen. After they sat down, Mike came limping in. He came back up to our table. Was he suicidal or what? Instead he did something I never expected.

"Bella, I'm sorry about how I just treated you now, and how I did last night. Please forgive me for my stupid behavior." He asked. He looked nervously around the table and his eyes grew larger when Emmett cracked his knuckles.

"Whatever Mike, get away from this table now. And don't ever talk to me again otherwise I cannot promise your safety." I said that. With that he attempted to run back to his table. It didn't work to well with him limping and he looked pretty stupid.

"You know you guys didn't have to do that. I could have handled it." I said. Although I was thankful for it.

"Bella, no one messes with my little sister. End of story" Emmett said. Jasper just nodded his head in agreement. The conversation started up again and everything that happened earlier was soon forgotten.

"You ok?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said.

"You're not trash, you're the most beautiful person I have ever met, and I've been around a while. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I mean your name does mean beautiful in Italian." He said. I blushed. Emmett laughed again. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Time for biology with Edward. I was doing a little happy dance in my head.

He stood up before me and started to pull out my chair. When I was out of it, he offered me his arm.

"Shall we Ms. Swan?" He asked.

"We shall Mr. Cullen." I said, shocked at my willingness to comply. If I was doing a little happy dance before by just having the same class with him, I was doing the full out disco now. We walked into biology hand in hand. Girls stared in envy and hatred when their eyes turned to me. Edward didn't seem to notice and kept his attention turned to me.

When we got into biology Edward pulled out my chair for me. Mike looked ready to kill Edward but once Edward looked at him he shuddered and turned around in his seat. Jessica was staring daggers at me which was weird because I thought we were friends. Apparently things change. But when her eyes noticed Edward staring at her, she put on a fake smile and started batting her eyes, just like Tanya.

"This is going to be a long class." I whispered to him.

"Not long enough if you're here with me." He responded. I blushed again. "I love your blush." Which caused me to blush more.

Mr. Banner called the class to order and he gave us a lab to do with our partners. Blood typing. Not good, for me or the vampire next to me. I noticed Edward's eyes get blacker as Mr. Banner poked Mike's finger and the drop of blood came out as an example to show the class. I realized that Edward had stopped breathing and was rigid in his seat. I felt like I was going to pass out any second. Blood makes me queasy, and obviously makes Edward thirsty. We both needed to get out of here.

I started planning in my head. Mr. Banner was coming around with everything for the lab. There was only one way to do this and it was the only way out. I had to slice more then just a little prick of blood. I actually needed to cut myself in order to get excused to go to the nurse. Which my lab partner would be able to take me to. I was more concerned about getting him out of here then myself getting sick. He kept his eyes focused on the table. By now they were pitch black. I took the probe and 'accidentally' cut a long gasp on my palm. I raised my hand.

"Mr. Banner? Can I go to the nurse? I accidentally cut myself with the probe and its bleeding like crazy and I'm getting very queasy and I think I may get sick." I said. Well the whole getting sick part was true.

"Of course Bella. Mr. Cullen, would you be able to escort Ms. Swan to the nurse's office?" I just noticed him nod his head and stand up. We practically ran out of the room. We both took our books with us, not planning on going back. Once we were away from the class and outside I stopped and took a band aide out of my backpack. You always need to be prepared when you're as accident prone as I am. Edward just stood there and watched me apply it to my cut.

"Thank you" He said abruptly. He knew that I knew what he was talking about.

"It was no problem. You weren't the only person who needed to get out of there. Blood makes me queasy." He laughed a little at this statement.

"Do you want to just ditch the rest of the day? I mean its only two more classes. No one will really miss us and hopefully Alice won't attack us when she gets home." He said.

"Ditching sounds wonderful." I smiled up at him. Suddenly I was air borne. I looked around to see where the ground went but then I realized that Edward was carrying me. "Edward put me down! We're in the middle of the school parking lot!" I said. He didn't listen.

"Nope. You said you feel queasy. I don't want you getting sick and passing out on me so I'm going to carry you to the car that way you don't injure yourself." He said.

Once we were in the car, he drove more slowly then normal, probably to help with the whole queasy statement. About ten minutes later we pulled up to his house, which was starting to feel like my second home.

We ended up laying next to each other on the couch watching some stupid movie. I soon fell asleep against his cold chest. I was very comfortable and didn't feel like ever moving. But all good things come to an end. Everyone else came home from school and started smiling when they saw how I was laying. We soon moved and Edward walked me out to my truck. Alice said she would but she had to much 'homework.' That lying pixie.

"So is it ok if I pick you up for school tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sounds great. And thank you for today Edward, it means a lot to me." I said.

"I should be thanking you. If you hadn't have gotten me out of that classroom I don't want to know what could and probably would have happened." He said shaking his head.

I drove away and couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

**Like it? Love it? Let me know. also read my new story, 'like I love you'. Its pretty good if I do say so myself lol**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**BPOV:**

You know how time passes really slowly when you're waiting for something? Yeah that's how it felt right now. I was currently lying in bed trying to fall asleep. I did absolutely nothing for the rest of the night. Charlie came home and I made us dinner. I finished my homework then attempted to go to bed. I think I've been laying here for the past three hours trying to fall asleep. It was around one in the morning. Figuring I couldn't sleep, I went to take a shower, trying to relax myself.

After my shower I finally felt tired. I blew dried my hair extra long making sure that it wasn't just a phase of tiredness. It wasn't. I climbed back into bed and fell asleep right away. All too soon though, my stupid alarm went off. I slowly trudged out of bed and went to get ready. I had an amazing dream that Edward said he was going to pick me up for school today. With a sudden jolt I realized that it was true and woke up. I was in a much better mood now. And I mean much. I put in my favorite Paramore cd and was jamming around the house singing and dancing. Luckily Charlie was gone already for work so I didn't embarrass myself.

I was currently sliding around in my socks when I saw someone watching me from the front door window. With a pang of embarrassment I realized that it was Edward picking me up for school. He apparently saw me because he was smirking at me. I blushed deep red and answered the door. Luckily I was all dressed otherwise that would have been even more embarrassing.

"Uhm, Hey?" I said. Slightly embarrassed. He just stood there smirking. I wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. "Want to come in?" I still needed to eat breakfast and get my books together. I mean he was really early and the way he drives we would have plenty of time before school starts.

"Sure, thanks." He said still smiling. "So what was that? Is someone in a good mood this morning or what?" he asked, chuckling at the end.

"Actually I am in a good mood this weekend." I said.

"And we all know its because I'm picking you up for school, am I correct? Because I think I am." He said smiling. I decided to mess with his head a little bit.

"Nope, actually it's because it is Friday which means that I don't have to deal with you or your cockiness for two whole days." I said. He stood there shocked. That smile wasn't there anymore. "Just kidding!"

He then got an evil look in his eyes. "Isabella Marie Swan, that wasn't the least bit funny. I thought we had something special." He said touching his heart, faking a look of innocence.

"Well I guess things change." I challenged. He once again looked shocked by my comeback.

The evil glint was back in his eyes. All of a sudden he growled at me. Not a terrifying growl but a playful growl. All of a sudden he went from being across the room to right in front of me. Next thing I know I was against the wall, squished between a wall and Edward's cold chest, not that I was complaining. I mean how lucky did I get that I got the _Edward Cullen_ as my 'soul mate'. It did not disappoint. I blushed at how we were situated and thought of how Charlie would flip if he ever saw us like this. He would have a heart attack.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked huskily. I took in a staggered breath and didn't say anything, not trusting my voice. "Because I was under the impression that we had a very special bond." He said, whispering it in my ear. He was so close that I shuddered when he whispered. "Wouldn't you agree?" He said. I simply nodded, intoxicated by him.

He gave a quick chuckle and pulled away, smiling. Oh the things that boy does to me. He will be the death of me.

"Come on, were going to be late to school." He said breaking me out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure." I said.

When we arrived at school everyone was waiting for us.

"Hey Bella! Edward behaved himself didn't he?" she asked, casting a glare in her brother's direction. "Cause if he didn't then I know the perfect punishment." All thought went to this morning when he had me pinned against the wall. I decided to get him back.

"Actually Alice, he didn't. So I guess we'll have to give him that punishment." I said. Edward gave us both a glare. When it was towards me it was more playful glare, but not towards his sister.

"What did he do?" Emmett asked. He looked ready to beat up Edward.

"Let's just say he was being very inappropriate." I said. Joking around with Edward. I knew that nothing would hurt him, so why not mess with him a little bit.

"No one messes with my little sister." Emmett said. "Edward you're grounded from seeing Bella until further notice, since your inappropriate behavior. And I know everything, I am Emmett after all. So don't try to pull something over on me. No talking to each other." He said in all seriousness.

I cracked up because Emmett being serious is the funniest thing I have ever experienced in my life. He sent me a glare telling me to be quiet and I did. But Edward sure didn't.

"Oh come on Emmett. You can't keep me from talking to Bella. I mean I am taking her out on a date tonight. And we do sit next to each other in biology. And from what Mr. Banner is thinking, were going to have to work with out lab partners today." He said smugly.

"Not if I can help it." Emmett said. Then he walked away. Oh this was going to be an interesting day.

"Come on Bella, let's go to first period before we're late." Alice said. I complied and went with her. Smiling as I passed up Edward. What I didn't expect was Edward slapping my ass as I walked by. When I turned around to yell at him all he mouthed was, 'that's mine.' How rude. But me being me, just blushed and followed Alice.

"So Alice, what's your big plan on getting revenge on Edward?" I asked.

"Well my dearest Bella, we are going to make you irresistible, well more irresistible to Edward. Hope you don't mind missing first period!" with that she dragged me into the bathroom. I was ditching so much due to these Cullen's.

First period ended with the bell and me and Alice came out of the bathroom. Let's just say that girl carries EVERYTHING in her purse. My hair was now super curly, I had a new outfit on, which I think was to reveling but Alice disagreed and forced me into it, and I now had make up on. I had to admit that I did look good.

"Ok now that that's done, do not, and I repeat, do not let Edward see you. Until biology. I'll meet you in the parking lot for lunch. We'll eat in your truck." She gave me the puppy dog look and I had to agree.

The rest of the morning passed super slowly. It was hard to ignore edward. It seemed everywhere I went, he was there so I would have to run to get out of his eyesight. Me and Alice just sat in my truck for lunch. I packed a lunch today so I didn't have to get anything from the cafeteria. Alice wanted to 'touch up' my make up and help fix my hair. Finally the bell rang for biology.

"Now Bella, I want you to ignore him. Flirt with other guys, we all know that they will be flirting with you because look at how many numbers you got from just this morning." It was true. In every one of my classes I got at least three guys numbers. I found it all ridiculous.

I walked to biology and it felt like the first day of school all over again. Everyone stared. I walked to biology quickly because I didn't want to deal with everyone's stares and it was cold and this outfit I had on was not one for cold weather. I was wearing dark blue flats with dark jeans and a dark blue halter top. Did I mention it's never warm in Forks and this shirt was not made for this town? I made it to biology and to my pleasure I was there before Edward. I started doodling in my notebook when I saw someone sit next to me, but it wasn't Edward.

"Mike? What are you doing in Edward's seat?" I asked.

"Oh Mr. Banner switched both of our seats so now I'm your new lab partner! By the way you look sexy!" he said. I guess Emmett made good on his promise.

"Yeah, thanks." I turned away and tried my hardest to ignore him. I noticed Edward across the room. He looked livid. I knew he wanted to kill both Mike and Emmett. When his eyes turned to me, his eyes looked lustful? I guess Alice knows what he likes. I did what she asked me and ignored him.

I saw Edward go up to Mr. Banner and talk to him. Next thing I knew, Mike was back in his seat and Edward was right back next to me. He quickly turned to me.

"I am going to kill Mike and Emmett." He whispered. _Ignore him Bella_. The little voice in my head kept telling me. It was so hard though. I mean he was beautiful, and he never really did anything wrong. So I just nodded.

All of a sudden there was a note being passed towards me. I opened it thinking it was from edward.

_Hey Bella!_

_I just wanted to say that you look ravishing today. Call me anytime 756-729-9621_

_Love,_

_Eric_

You've got to be kidding me. Edward apparently read it because his fist clenched and I knew there was now another person added to his hit list. I quickly pulled out my phone and put in the number. Time to mess with Edward. So I texted Eric.

**Hey Eric, its Bella, thanks for the note ;)**

If it was more possible, Edward got whiter than normal. I was going to say something to him before my phone vibrated.

**Hi Bella, so you want to hang out soon? I know how to satisfy my women ;)**

Oh god, guys are suck pervs. Edward's eyes turned darker. I knew I was dealing with fire here.

**Actually I cant. You see I am booked for the rest of the my life. Especially from pervs like you. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk to me anymore. Thanks a bunch.**

Edward was trying not to laugh at this one. I saw Eric's face drop when he read it. Time to delete that number out of my phone. After class Eric started making his way towards me, but he froze when he saw Edward standing protectively behind me. Edward then snaked his hand around my waist. Eric walked away dejected.

Edward leaned down and whispered 'still mine'. I blushed. He kept his arm wrapped around my waist and walked me to gym. I was about to apologize to him about today but instead I was greeted with his lips. Just a quick peck then he was no where to be seen. I did notice the note that was now onto of my books.

_Bella,_

_There's more where that came from for tonight._

_Counting down the hours,_

_Edward_

My heart did little flips. Why was he so damn sweet? Alice took in my smile when I walked into the changing room. She gave me a knowing look. Of course she would have already seen what happened.

"I knew you couldn't resist him." She said.

"Actually I could, he couldn't resist me. I must say Alice you know what your doing." I said.

"Well duh, when did you figure this out? And Emmett is taking things a little too seriously. He plans on driving you home instead of Edward so be prepared for that. Oh and your date tonight is going to be amazing!" She squealed.

"Alice! Tell me where we're going at least." I begged. Apparently it didn't phase her.

"Nope. Nuh Uh. I will tell you though that you will absolutely love it. Because if I was you then I know I would. Oh and dress warm. You may be outside for a little bit. Or you could dress in a tee shirt and have him warm you up himself." She wagged her eyebrows. I playfully slapped her, but I think it did more damage to my hand then it did to her.

In gym we played volleyball. I got hit in the head, twice. I don't understand why we have to take four years of gym. So dumb.

Me and Alice walked out to the parking lot together. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were all lounging around by the jeep.

"Okay Bella, you're coming home with me. Edward is still grounded from seeing you since he didn't behave this morning." Emmett said as he hoisted me up into the backseat of his jeep.

"No Emmett. I'm going home with Edward because he is the one who drove me this morning and because I want to. I was only kidding when I said that he didn't behave this morning because I wanted to get him back for something. Don't worry about it." I said and estimated the jump from the jeep to the ground. Edward must have read my weariness. He came over and lifted me from the jeep with one hand. Stupid vampire strength.

"But Bellaaaaaaaaaa!" Emmett whined. "I want to drive my little sis home!!!"

"You can take me home on Monday, ok?" I asked.

He looked like a little kid on Christmas morning. "Yay! I'll pick you up too! We're going to have a brother sister day!" Oh gosh. "Oh and don't do anything I wouldn't do tonight." He laughed and drove off with everyone.

"Well that was awkward." Edward said.

"You're telling me. A brother sister day?" I asked.

"Oh you'll have fun. Wait till you see what he has planned for you two." He laughed.

"Edward Cullen! Tell me right now!" I yelled.

"Relax. It won't be_ that_ bad." He said, still laughing. I huffed away and started walking home. He soon caught up.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just don't want to ruin Emmett's fun. He wouldn't like me even more if he found out I told you." He said, his eyes pleading.

"Fine, whatever. Let's just get me home so I can get ready for tonight." With that last statement his eyes lit up.

"You're still coming even though I won't tell you about Emmett?" he asked.

"Of course. I promised to give you a chance so here it is." I said and started walking towards the Volvo. We spent most of the time talking about random things. When I got home I ran into my room to pick out something to wear for tonight. Lucky for me, I didn't have to. Alice left me an outfit on my bed for me with a note.

_Bella, _

_I took the courtesy of picking out your outfit for you so that you look beautiful tonight. Also so that Edward won't be able to keep his hand off you. Don't worry about a thing, as far as I can see tonight will go wonderfully. I mean you two are really made for each other so it's not like you both have to pretend to like each other, you two just flow. Well I must be going and you need to hurry up and get ready!_

_Love you like a sis!_

_Alice._

That little pixie knew exactly what to do. Now I was really excited for tonight. I hurried up and took a shower. When I finished getting ready it was almost seven, so I just sat on the couch reading.

Then I heard a knock at the door and my heart started beating in overdrive.

**AN:**

**Like it? Love it? Tell me =)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**BPOV:**

I slowly answered the door. Standing there in all his glory, was Edward. He obviously heard my overreacting heart because he was laughing lightly. In his hands was a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Hey" I said trying to break the tension.

"Hello, these are for you" He said handing me the flowers.

"Their so beautiful! Come inside while I put them in a vase." I said walking towards the kitchen. Luckily Charlie wasn't home otherwise I'd have to introduce him to Edward. That would have been awkward. Edward must have read my thoughts.

"Where's Charlie?" He asked.

"Out fishing with Harry Clearwater, and Billy Black." I answered nonchalantly. I noticed Edward's eyes harden when I said Billy's name. Just like Alice's did when I mentioned Jacob. If it bothered him, he didn't say anything about it. He just patiently waited until I was finished putting the flowers in the vase.

"You ready to go?" He asked, he seemed slightly nervous when he asked. Like he had anything to be nervous about. I was the boring plain Jane here while he was a god.

"Yes hold on while I go get my coat." When I walked over to where my coat was hanging, I noticed it wasn't there anymore. I turned around to find Edward holding it open for me. "Thanks." I said while slipping on the jacket.

Once my jacket was on, we left the house and went to go into his Volvo. He opened the car door for me and I was taken aback. That's not something that guys usually do anymore, then again I still wasn't sure how old Edward actually was. After about fifteen minutes in the car, I began asking the infamous question.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Pretty soon, Bella." He answered, highly amused that I asked that question.

"So where are we going? You have been all secretive about it. You going to eat me yet?" I asked. The ending was jokingly but apparently Edward didn't think it was funny.

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you that we're not going to eat you? We're vegetarian vampires. You have nothing to worry about." He said in a slightly annoyed tone. "And as for the beginning of your question, I cannot answer that because it's a surprise. And I know that you don't like surprises but I'm still not going to tell you, but I will tell you that you will hopefully enjoy it."

I huffed and crossed my arms. I really did hate surprises. Somehow they all managed to embarrass me to no end. About ten minutes later we pulled up somewhere. It was dark by now so I couldn't see much.

"Happy now? We're here." He said, smiling slightly.

"Yes, it would be better if I had any idea where we were actually at though." I said. Edward smiled and soon I forgot how to breathe.

"Well, I could tell you where we're at, but where's the fun in that? Here put this blindfold on and I'll carry you to where we are going. Sound like a plan?" He asked.

"Nope. One because me being the klutz that I am will find a way to injure myself with a blindfold on, I do it enough without one. And secondly, I'm larger then your average backpack and don't want you to break your back or anything." He just stared at me like a grew a third eyeball. Finally I asked, "What?"

"Nothing. It's just, do you really think that I would let you injure yourself? I promise I won't. And I'm a vampire silly, I can carry things much heavier then you. Are you forgetting that?" He seemed amused.

I finally figured out that I wasn't going to win, and I was just wasting time to find out where we really were. I took the blindfold he had in his hand and tried to tie it. Edward's hands were soon over mine, trying to help me with it. Once that was done, I sat in the car and waited for Edward to open my door. He then lifted me with no effort what so ever, and carried me to our 'secret destination'. Edward's chest was ice cold, but it felt good, because wherever we are, it was warm.

"We're here." He said, slowly letting me fall from his arms.

He took off my blindfold for me. When I opened my eyes, I saw a picnic all set up. There was a blanket laid down and had candles surrounding it. On the blanket was a basket which I'm assuming was filled with food. What did made me gasp though was the scenery behind it. We were on a beach. The only beach I knew off was the ones in La Push and I knew it was too warm to be there. I'm surprised that I didn't notice it before because I could smell the ocean.

"Oh Edward! It's beautiful!!!" I said. I was still in awe.

"I'm glad you like it. And since were here I can tell you that we are not in Washington anymore. We're in northern California. I figured that you missed the warm weather and since it's not sunny anymore I figured that it was the best place." Edward explained.

"Edward I love it!" I said, throwing myself at him for a hug. He must have not expected that reaction because he stiffened instantly. But as soon as it came, he loosed and wrapped his stone arms around me. For once in my life I actually felt safe. Safe from anyone who wanted to hurt me, and from myself so I didn't end up accidentally in the emergency room like so many times in the past. I soon realized that I have been hugging him for a while and let him go. Once I was away I instantly missed the coolness of his body.

When I let him go, he grabbed my hand and led me over to the blanket. He started pulling out numerous containers of food. It was a good thing that I didn't eat since I got home from school, otherwise all this food would be going to waste. While I was eating, we talked a lot. I found out we had a lot of similar interests. We talked for what seemed like forever, but then Edward said we should be heading back and it felt like forever wasn't long enough.

Once we got back into the Volvo, I felt myself tire. I realized that I must have been so intrigued by what Edward had said that I have completely ignored my sleepiness. But it hasn't forgotten me, it hit me full force in the car. The last thing I remember was Edward starting up the car.

I woke up in what seemed like minutes to find Edward slightly shaking me to get me up,

"Bella, we're at your house. Come on let's get you up." He said softly. Realization finally dawned on me.

"Ohh! I'm sorry I fell asleep. I must have been so boring." I said, blushing from my embarrassment.

"Actually, quite the opposite. Did you know you talk in your sleep?" he asked.

"Erm, yeah." I said blushing. No one was supposed to know about that except my parents. "Did I say anything embarrassing?"

"No, you just said that you enjoyed the date, and talked about missing your mother." He said.

"Well I did enjoy my date. Thanks for taking me Edward." I was grateful that he took me. I learned so much more about him then I would have never learned.

"You're welcome Bella." He said, taking me hand and kissing the back of it. I blushed yet again.

I stumbled out of the car towards the front door. When I got in Charlie was watching ESPN. I will never understand guys need to watch sports 24/7. To me, it just seemed like old men trying to live their childhood again by attempting to play sports.

"Hey dad." I called when I got inside.

"Hey Bells, how was the date?" he asked.

"It was good. We went to the beach and had a picnic." No need to tell him which beach. He would probably have a stroke.

"That's good. I ordered pizza for dinner so don't worry about making me anything."

"Ok. Well I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night Bella."

I slowly trudged up the stairs. Their seemed to be more then the usual, but that was probably just because I was tired. I finally made it up to my room and plopped down on my bed. I was out within minutes, dreaming about Edward.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The rest of the weekend was uneventful. Saturday I spent cleaning the house while Charlie was fishing again, and Sunday I finished my homework while Charlie was at the station. On Saturday night, Charlie told me that Billy Black was having a cookout at his house next Saturday and Charlie promised that we would be there. I was excited for it. I haven't seen Jacob in a while and it would give us time to catch up.

Today was Monday, the day I promised Emmett that we would have out 'brother sister day'. I was excited about this, I have never had a big brother or any siblings for this matter and today was the one exception. I soon heard a car beep outside and I ran out.

Emmett was waiting there for me. All of the earlier excitement soon turned to horror when I saw what he was wearing. He wore a white shirt that had a picture of me sleeping and him smiling on it. That must have been from when I slept over his house. Never again if their only going to take pictures of me when I'm sleeping. As I walked closer to him I noticed that the bed I was on was _my bed_! So apparently he broke into my house while I was sleeping to take pictures with me. But that wasn't all. Above the picture said 'I'm with my lil sis' with an arrow pointing to the right. I was horrified.

"BELLA!!!!!" Emmett ran up to give me a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett! Can't breathe!" I managed to get out. He loosened his grip on me.

"Bella! Look what I got you!" He turned around and that's when I noticed the back of his shirt. 'Emmett + Bella=Best Siblings Ever'. But below that in tiny print it said 'jealous much?'. At that I had to laugh. Soon that laughter died when Emmett pulled out the same shirt for me only it said 'I'm with my big bro' and a left arrow. Oh man.

"Here go put it on! Now all day you have to be on my right cause otherwise the arrow wont point to you." He said. He reminded me of a kid on Christmas. I wouldn't want to disappoint that face so I ran back inside to put it on. Alice must have given him my shirt size because it fit perfectly.

"Bella! Love the shirt!" Emmett said once I walked outside.

"Thanks Emmett, now shouldn't we be heading to school?" I asked, slightly mortified about wearing this shirt in public.

"Yeah I guess, here I'll help you in the jeep lil sis." And he lifted me into the passenger seat. He got in right after I did.

"Here I made you a cake." He whipped out a box from the backseat. I opened the lid and found a pink cake that said 'Happy sibling's day!' written on it. It actually looked half edible.

"Aw! Thanks Emmett." I said. Soon enough we were pulling up next to a silver Volvo. I was soon terrified about getting out of this car.

"Come on Bella! Everyone wants to see your shirt." Emmett said. I swear he was trying to embarrass me to death. I slowly got out of the jeep only to be met with four very amused vampires staring at me. Alice was the one who broke first into a fit of laughter. Pretty soon, everyone was. And by everyone, I mean everyone in the parking lot, not just some immature vampires.

Edward settled down first and came over to me. I pretended to be mad at him for laughing and ignored his hug. I simply walked over to Emmett. Edward stood there shocked that I ignored him. Emmett was with Rose.

"Emmett! I cannot believe you made those stupid shirts!" She said trying not to laugh. "Look how red Bella is, she's going to explode her face is that red." That only made me blush more. Luckily the bell rang for first period. Emmett of course walked me to class, with me on his right.

"Now Bella, I want to know if anyone makes fun of you for your shirt today. Because if they do then it is my duty as your older brother to beat them to a pulp. Got it?" Emmett asked in all seriousness. I just nodded. He smiled and gave me a big hug in front of the class then left. Once again my face was redder then a tomato.

All through out the morning people stared and laughed. It was a long day. By the time lunch came around, Emmett was waiting for me by my locker so we could walk into the cafeteria together.

There was even more laughter and staring in the cafeteria. Emmett made me sit with only him today, while the rest of the Cullen's sat at the usual table. Lunch passed _very_ slowly. Emmett was talking about plans for after school. Apparently he wanted to march around all of Forks so everyone knew about our 'brother sister day.' After I won the argument saying that we weren't going, he decided the mall would be a better place.

So here I was eighth period not wanting school to be over. Alice saw we were going to the mall and decided she and Rose would come. For a split second I was glad, until they told me that I was only hanging out with Emmett while they took off on their own and bought clothes for me. The last bell rang for the day. Wonderful.

Emmett was waiting for me outside class and he picked me up and put me on his shoulders. Luckily the ceiling was high otherwise this wouldn't have been a good idea. Everyone was staring and laughing when they saw us and I just wanted to crawl in a hole for the rest of the day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finally the day was over. The mall was worse then school. We had kids coming up to us asking to get their pictures taken with us. Parents gave us weird looks as Emmett dragged me around the mall. I swear by the end of the day, we would be on the internet in someway or another. Before we left, Alice and Rose met up with us and gave me my clothes they bought for me, price tags removed and everything so luckily I didn't know how much this all cost.

I was now at home trying to find room to put all of my clothes. I think I needed a new dresser or a larger closet. I felt bad about Edward, but I would clear that up tomorrow. I mean he wasn't the only one who laughed at how retarded I looked.

When I walked into the house and Charlie saw my shirt, he instantly started laughing. Pretty soon his face was purple and I was worried about his health and my embarrassment so I went upstairs to hide.

Tomorrow will hopefully be a better day.

**AN: **

**Sorry it took so long to update! Things got complicated in my life. Guys are stupid and don't let them ruin your life. (Sorry to all the guys reading this right now, its specifically one guy in general) Hopefully I'll have a new update up within a week and its going to have the cookout at Billy's house. Reviews are lovely =)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**BPOV:**

The next day I decided to forgive Edward for laughing at me when he saw me with Emmett. Alice came to pick me up since he thought I was still mad at him.

"Hi ya Bella!" Alice chirped once I climbed into her Porsche.

"Hey Alice, do you mind if we keep the chipperness down a few notches since it's so early? Great thanks." I said. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings or anything but I was not a morning person. Ask Charlie, luckily he knows better then to talk to me in the morning.

"Silly Bella, of course I'm not going to! It's only early to you! Remember I don't sleep so I don't have to worry about the whole morning crabbiness thing. And plus, I'm planning a shopping trip for us this weekend! Sounds fun right?" She told me excited. She didn't ask if I wanted to go, it was more of a 'you better go if you enjoy your life' threat.

"Hate to break it to you but I am not going shopping. I already had a bad start to the week and I want things to get better instead of worse. Plus I already have plans this weekend. Charlie said we were going to a bonfire slash cookout over in La Push" Her eyes flashed with anger then she covered it up.

"Fine. You get out of it this once. That's it. After this there's no stopping me." She snapped. That was the extent of our conversation in the car. I didn't know if it was from me not going shopping or the fact I'm going to be in La Push.

We pulled right next to Edward's car in the parking lot. He was sitting there messing up his hair more then normal, probably nervous I wouldn't forgive him or something stupid like that. Once he noticed our car next to his he quickly got out and speed-walked over to my door.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about laughing at you yesterday. I wasn't even laughing at you really, I was just reading what Emmett had planned for the day with you two. Please forgive me. Please. I'll get down on my knees and beg." I stopped his ramble by quickly kissing him.

"Edward don't worry. I forgive you. I was going to talk to you yesterday but Emmett pulled me away before I could say anything." I quickly went in for another kiss. Wondering how far I would be able to push him. After me gasping for air, he pulled away.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you through that. We can't get too carried away. Remember what I am." He said in all serious. All of a sudden I felt very self-conscious. I mean Edward didn't even want to kiss me. Was I really that ugly? I started to get teary eyed but I didn't want him to see so I ran into the one place he could never go, the girl's bathroom.

I heard him chasing after me but Alice told him not to and that she would come talk to me. I didn't want to talk to any of them right now. I quickly locked myself into one of the stalls. Alice and Rose soon came in. I was still sitting in the stall not wanting to talk. Just mope.

"Bella, come out. Please, we need to explain things to you. Don't make me break down this door. I can do that you know." Rose said. The scary part was I knew they would break the door if I didn't come out so slowly I opened the door. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. My hair was a mess, and my eyes were all red and puffy from crying.

"Bella, let me explain this for you. Now don't talk just let me explain this then feel free to say whatever you want." Rose said. "Edward likes you, a lot. Possibly even loves you. That's why he's not pushing you guys. I think you're also forgetting that we are vampires. We don't have complete control of our bloodlust. Well almost everyone doesn't, Carlisle does, but that's not the point. Edward doesn't want to risk anything happening to you because of what we are. I mean for all we know he's the only vampire with a human girlfriend, we don't know our own restraints. So don't get all bent out of shape about it. Now go out there and make up with him, again." Then she got a good look at me. "Maybe after we fix you up a little." She added.

Five minutes later I looked presentable. I practically ran out the bathroom to find Edward. He was sitting there on the floor right next to the bathroom door. He looked so broken even though he was practically indestructible.

"Edward, I'm sorry about the way I acted. It just felt like I wasn't good enough for you." I said quietly.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, when are you going to figure out that I am the one who's not good enough for you? You could do so much better then me. I don't know myself why you even bother with me. I think that it would be best if we were just friends. Your too good for me and you deserve someone who you could actually be with, without having to worry if they will kill you. Sorry." He said then walked off.

I stood there shocked. I knew I wasn't good enough for him but he was trying to pawn it off on himself that he wasn't good enough for me. I ran right back into that bathroom and stayed there until the end of school.

X O X O X O X O X O X

The rest of the week passed slowly. It was lunch on Friday, almost the weekend. Edward hadn't said one word to me since Tuesday. I felt more alone then ever, even though the rest of the Cullen's sided with me on this that Edward was being stupid. They all gave him death glares whenever we walked passed him or saw him. Edward went back to his old group of 'friends.' He sat once again with Tanya and Lauren. They were practically raping him with their eyes. Whenever they saw me look at their table, they just gave me smug smiles as if to say 'I win'.

Biology was the worst period of the day. I had to sit next to him and not even acknowledge his presence. I would have talked to him, but this is what he wanted, the silence between us. He paid no more attention to me then I did him.

Finally school let out for the weekend. I ran to my truck not wanting to deal with anyone. I was surprised when I noticed Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. Then I remembered the cookout in La Push. Not what I wanted to do right now, pretend to be all happy when I wanted to just crawl in a hole and be left alone.

"Hey Bella. I was wondering when you would be getting home. We have to be over the Black's in a half hour so go do whatever you girls do to get ready." He said and sauntered over to the TV.

Half an hour later, we were walking out to the cruiser to go over the Black's. I made pasta because you can't go to a cookout without bringing food. Riding in the cruiser was not my favorite thing ever. It caused all the other cars to slow down so much they looked like they weren't even moving. Finally, after ten minutes of slow traffic, we parked in front of the Black's house. There wasn't many cars parked out front but I figured that was just because everyone walked over since there were so many people in the backyard.

"Hey Billy!" Charlie shouted when we walked in back. I looked around and noticed I knew nobody here. Well at least I get to be alone and wallow in silence.

"Hey Charlie and Bella! Glad you could make it. You can put the food right over there." Billy said. He started talking about some basketball game so I zoned out and went to put the food on the table.

I was making room for the bowl when I felt someone behind me.

"Hey Bella! Glad you could come!" I turned around to see who it was who was talking to me. It was Jacob.

"Hey Jake. What's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing too exciting. Entertaining the guests you know. Pretty boring, I think I would commit suicide if my friends decided not to show." He said teasingly.

"Oh that's cool" I didn't know what else to say so I say the lamest thing ever. Smooth. He just chuckled.

"So how are you and the boyfriend?" He asked.

"Who's that?" I asked surprised. I knew who he was talking about, I just wanted to know if he knew who it really was.

"Edward Cullen." He stated.

"We never really were 'boyfriend//girlfriend' we just went on dates and stuff. But that's all over now because he dumped me or whatever." I said.

"Well that's stupid. Anyone would be lucky to be going out with you. But I'm sorry about that. Want to meet my friends?" He asked, suddenly excited. How could I say no to that face?

"Sure" I suddenly realized I was smiling. Something that hasn't happened since we 'broke up' or whatever we did. We walked further in back where there was a bonfire set up.

"Hey guys this is Bella, Bella this is Sam and his girlfriend Emily, Quil, Embry, Jared, Seth and his sister Leah, and Paul." Everyone looked all laid back. Everyone strung a chorus of 'hey Bella's'.

"Hi Guys" I said lamely. Jake sat down next to Quil and I sat next to him and Embry.

Surprisingly the night went by fast and it seemed only minutes later Charlie was calling me to go home. I really didn't want to leave I was having too much fun with Jake's friends.

"Dad, can't I just stay here? I'm having too much fun and I don't want to go yet." I confessed. He picked up on my mood earlier this week and was probably surprised that I was actually smiling.

"Alright Bella, will Jake be able to give you a ride home tonight then?" He asked. He knew Jacob was only 15 but he knew he drove Billy around, so he allowed it, sometimes.

"I'll go ask!" I ran, well tried to, over to the bonfire to ask Jake. "Hey do you think it would be alright if you gave me a ride home tonight?" I asked.

"Sure Bells, no problem." He said smiling.

"Great thanks!" I yelled as I ran back to Charlie. "He said it was fine. See you later dad!" and ran back to the fire. I was getting a good workout tonight.

"So what was that all about?" Jacob whispered to me when I sat back down.

"Oh Charlie was leaving but I didn't want to go back yet, I'm having too much fun." I confessed. He had this huge grin on his face.

"Good, you're just in time for the scary stories." He said.

"Scary stories?" I asked anxious. As soon as I said that, Sam stared telling stories about werewolves and vampires. I wonder if they knew the truth. That the vampires _are_ real. And living on the other side of town. I tried not to think about it, considering that it would bring down my mood again.

Finally their stories ended. In their stories though, just the vampires were the bad guys, not the werewolves. Which I thought was stupid because the wolves scared me more that one night then the thought of the Cullen's being vampires did. I mean Edward did try to protect me from them by telling me not to run, but I was stupid and didn't listen. _There I go again, thinking about Edward! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Well Bella, you ready to go? Everyone else is getting ready to leave and it's almost one in the morning. I don't think the chief will like it if I kept his daughter our too late." He laughed, imagining Charlie lock him up.

"Yep, I'm ready." I said with a yawn. I didn't realize I was tired until he said something.

The ride home was quiet. I was just guessing that we were both to tired to make small talk. But Jake looked wide awake and worried about something.

"Jake is there something on your mind?" I asked as we pulled into my driveway.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing." He said quickly.

"You know Jake, you can tell me anything right?" I said.

"Ok, fine. Bella, do you, uhm, want to go out with me tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Sure! That will be fun! See ya tomorrow!" I said. He broke out in a huge grin and kissed my cheek before I got out of the car.

"Bye Bells! I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6? Is that alright?" He asked, unsure.

"Sounds great. Bye Jake." I said.

When I walked in the house, Charlie was sleeping on the couch. He must have been trying to stay up until I got up. Apparently the news puts him to sleep as much as it puts me to sleep.

"Charlie, come on, lets get you to bed." I said as I helped him up off the couch and into his room. Once he hit the bed, he was out again. I walked into the bathroom and quickly changed into my pajamas. I walked into my room, in a good mood thanks to the night with Jacob. When I got into my room, it felt as if someone was watching me. I turned on the light and gasped. **(AN: Almost stopped there.)**

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to control my heart rate. He didn't say anything, just stood there in the corner with dark eyes.

"Well are you going to say anything?" I asked, suddenly getting aggravated.

"Where did you go tonight?" He asked.

"It's none of your business. You proved that you don't care about me anymore since you left me for your sluts. You don't even bother talking to me anymore, so leave." I said.

"Bella, where did you go?" Edward asked, walking out of the shadows.

"If I tell you, will you leave?" I asked.

"Maybe." He said simply.

"I was in La Push for a cookout at the Black's house. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually I do." He stated.

"Well that's too bad because I plan on hanging out there more often from now on."

"Oh really and why is that?"

"Because me and Jake are going to be going out. We have out first date tomorrow. And unlike some people I know I'm pretty sure he won't leave me for some sluts." I stated. I noticed Edward's eyes get darker when I said that Jake and I would be going out.

"Really now? Well how much do you know about your dear Jacob Black, Bella?" he asked harshly.

"I know he's not like you, which is perfect for me."

"He's more like me then you know. You know that night you caught me? And you decided to run off and then you saw those huge wolves?" He asked. I was sure I haven't told him about that. How did he know? "Those huge wolves are from La Push. Actually their the inhabitants of La Push. That night you saw Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul, and you're dear Jacob. That's right sweetie, he's a werewolf, but I'm sure he hasn't told you that. So yes, he and I are more alike then you know, were both monsters." He said.

I stood there shocked. Was Jacob really one of the wolves that scared me so much that night? No wonder the werewolves were the good guys in the stories, they were claiming themselves to be the good guys and the Cullen's to be the villains.

"Do they know that you guys are vampires?" I asked him.

"Of course they know. Were the reason that they change into the wolves." He said.

"So why did you come here? To try to scare me into not going out with him? It could have been you and me going out, but no you ended that yourself." I said.

"No I just wanted you to be safe. Alice cannot see the wolves so you disappear when you hang out with them. I just came here to make sure you were ok. Accidents happen when you hang out with monsters, Bella. Since I guess your ok, I'll leave." He said quietly.

"Edward, why do you even care?" I asked.

"Because I care about you. I always will. Even if I don't show it, I do." He said and jumped out my window.

Great, just what I wanted. I finally meet a great guy and it turns out he's not even a guy, he's a werewolf. Why can't I just find a normal human guy to go out with! Instead I attract vampires and werewolves. Even worse, the guy I still care about has just come to tell me he still cares about me, but of course this has to be after I spend a great night with a different guy, who I promised to have another date with tomorrow. What to do.

**AN:**

**Sorry for the wait guys! Life's been hectic! But luckily summer will be here Thursday! So I'll be able to update more! Let me know what you think of the chapter =) and let me know what you think should happen in the story =) Later**


End file.
